Money, Sex & Lies
by lidi698
Summary: Bella is forceflly moved to Forks to live with her dad and brother. She has to face all her worst nightmares, including an old face. All human. A-U. Strong language and possible lemons
1. Snatch and grab

Disclaimer. I do NOT own Twilight.

**Introductions.**

He was her prince-charming. She felt like she had won the jackpot.

It had only been 2 weeks but they were by each others sides all day.

Izzy and Edward. They were only 12, so young and so naive.

He proposed to her under the Christmas tree, with all the beautiful lights. Of course she agreed.

Then he left... No explanations, no answers. Nothing.

At the time Isabella thought she was in love with Edward Masen, but as she grew up and matured she pushed it off as being in love with the idea of being in love. Crazy, but it made sense in Isabella's head.

She stopped being called Izzy or Isa. She changed it to Bella. Never, would she let anyone call her that name. It hurt her too much.

Odd for a child to go through such strong emotions at such a young age. No one understood. She was alone, and for the first time in her life she felt broken.

**4years passed.**

Bella was doing great. She was any parents dream daughter, straight A's no run-ins with the law and certainly no boyfriends.

Her father was happy and even her over-protective brother Emmett was satisfied with the lack of male companionship.

High school in Phoenix Arizona was boring, normal and just down right predictable. Popular Emmett was being sent off to Forks Washington to live with their father Charlie.

He had a few to many run-ins with the teachers at school as well as the good officers of the valley.

After he left, Bella was lonely, it wasn't like her and Emmett spent much time together. But now that there was only three of them living in the house, she noticed that her mom was always at Phil's side. She was a third wheel.

Life went on as usual.

Go to school, get home, do homework, cook dinner, read, then go to sleep. That was her life.

Every night, before she drifted off to a dreamless sleep, she would think of ways to change her life.

It wasn't like a mysterious knight in shining armor was going to bound into her life, scoop her up and whisk her to a palace where they will live happily ever after. No. Fairy-tales were deadly.

Bella once fell for them and she ended up hurt, never again would she allow that to happen.

Over two months Bella plotted a plan and executed it thoroughly. Her style of clothes changed, showing off more skin. She wore a little eye-liner and mascara but didn't push it to wear foundation.

She doubted they even had foundation pale enough to match her skin color.

Bella's plan started rolling, she was getting noticed at school and even sat with a group of people.

As Bella's social status went up her school grades started to fall. Nothing big but she dropped from getting A's to getting a C average.

After 'hanging out' with the group of teenagers for a week Bella was invited to her first party. She knew what to expect, Emmett had been to many parties when he lived in Phoenix. Explaining that there was nothing exciting and telling her not to go to a party unless he was there.

The thoughts of Emmett crushed her – she really missed her brother – she grabbed a bottle of wine and followed her new friends inside the raging party. That party was a first for many things to Bella.

More parties passed and it was one week till summer break. An endless time of booze, dancing and boys. She couldn't wait.

That was till she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table, head in her hands, taking deep breathes one Thursday morning.

"Mom?"

"Bella... I have something i need to tell you." Renee was struggling to find the will-power to continue on. Then Phil came in, took one look at Bella and walked over to Renee and stroked her back. With one simple touch Renee seemed to relax.

"Where have you been?" Renee asked turning to her daughter.

"Out."

"Where?" She continued to press.

"With friends." Bella shrugged.

"You haven't been home for days."

"I know."

They both watched each other carefully. No one speaking.

"What happened to you?" Renee finally whispered, shaking her head slightly.

"I grew up." Bella snapped.

"No, you didn't. You seemed to have got _less_ mature within a few months. I can't..." Renee stopped to collect herself, "I can't, watch you do this to yourself. You're much better than this Bella."

"So what are you trying to say? I'm not going to boarding school!" Bella clenched her fist, but she didn't raise her voice at her mother.

"I've been talking to your father..." Renee said, drifting off the end, her eyes staying locked with her daughter.

Bella's eyes widened, she sucked in a gasp and her eyes widened.

"No..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry hon, but there is nothing else i can do for you. I refuse to let you do this to yourself." Renee dropped her eyes to the floor, trying to avoid her daughters tears..

"Mom.. please. I'll change i promise. just please don't make me go there. Please mom"

"You leave next week Bella. You're tickets have been booked." Renee said with authority pouring out of her every word.

Bella was to move to Forks.

Little did she know that the small town was going to be a lot worse than she ever imagined. All her worst fears were about to be set on her all at once.

**Emmett's Point Of View.**

It was nearly the end of Summer and i was actually having fun. I thought moving to Forks was going to be boring, with little towns-folk that didn't know what a party was and didn't even drink. Boy was i wrong.

They drank. They drank _a lot._

I was still amazed at the amount of stuff that happened under the radar in this small town.

At this present moment i was in my jeep with my friends on our way to the airport in Seattle, I was heading back to Phoenix. It had been nearly two months since i found out Bella was coming to live with me and dad.

She refused to get on the airplane and mom was to tiny to physically move her and Phil didn't feel comfortable touching Bella like that. Especially since Bella would scream "Assault!" At the top of her lungs, until a neighbor would come over.

Dad was busy working, so it left only me. Mom didn't have to beg or anything, all she had to do was tell me that my little sister had been going to parties and drinking and i snapped.

I actually snapped my cell phone in half aswell.

"Do you have to go bro? The parties going to be pumping tonight!" Edward said glancing at me in the rear-view mirror. I made him drive and Jasper sat in the front. So i had Alice Cullen, the sexy little pixie on one side, and Rosalie Hale, the perfect model-like sex kitten on my other side.

I was a happy man.

"And stop checking my sister out fucker!" Edward growled which caused Alice to grin at me.

"I can't help that your sister is incredibly hot, can i?" I leaned closer to Alice so our noses were nearly touching.

Then Edward slammed on the brakes, causing me to lurch forward, because i wasn't wearing a seat-belt.

"What the fuck?!" I hissed when my head slammed into something hard.

"Sorry, there was a deer. It's gone now." Edward said trying to control his laughter.

Rosalie and Jasper all laughed with him but Alice scolded her brother then turned to look out the window.

"To answer your question _Eddie._ Yes i do have to go. I'll be back tomorrow anyway."

"Don't call me that!" Edward snapped.

"It doesn't make sense. You're going to Phoenix right?" Jasper asked still looking down at his cellphone.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, turning towards me.

"Family shit." I said, my eyes staring straight at her juicy lips. Mmmmm lips around my ....

"What family stuff?" Alice chimed in now. Jeez, what's up with the 20 questions?!

"Just my mom needs some help." I was trying to avoid telling them i had a sister, they were going to find out in a few weeks i guess but until then i didn't want them knowing.

"But doesn't your mom have a husband? Can't he help?" Edward looked just as confused as the rest of them.

"Yeah, Phil. But Phil doesn't ... feel comfortable with this issue." I was satisfied with the words.

They all seemed to let the questions drop, and i was thankful. I hated lying to them, and i knew they knew i was lying.

The flight to Phoenix was long, but as we were landing i reminded myself why i was here.

To get my little sisters ass on a plane and drag her back to Forks.

Sounded easy enough, Bella always listened to me when i lived with mom.

Like the one time i had a massive party, i told her to go upstairs to her room and lock the door, and not to answer it for anyone. And she did. She didn't come out all night, and didn't open the door for anyone. I had to literally climb the big ass tree outside her window to make sure she was okay. She had earphones on and was asleep on her bed.

She listened to me, thats how i knew i was the only one to get her on this damn plane.

I waved down a taxi and told him to step on it once i gave moms address. It was 8 o'clock in the evening and i was sweating in the heat. Forks and Phoenix were definitely opposites.

I watched as the taxi pulled away and i started up the steps to moms.

I didn't bother to knock, instead i marched inside to see mom and Phil in the kitchen making out.

"Ugh! Dude!" I bellowed, clamping my hands over my eyes.

"Emmett? Wh-What are you doing here?" Mom asked, her voice getting louder.

"I came for Bella." I stated, with my hands still firmly over my eyes.

"Darling, you can take your hand down now." She reached up and touched my arm.

"Yeah, i wish i hadn't seen that." I shuddered but gave mom a hug.

"Where do you think you came from Emmett?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed when i groaned and made fake gagging noises.

They asked about school and Phil asked what sport i was playing. Of course i lied and said rugby. Mom wouldn't be happy that i left my party-hard life in Phoenix to a party-even-harder life in Forks. She said she hoped i was being responsible with the inheritance money, i changed the subject pretty quickly.

Eventually I explained to them both why i was here and they grew quiet.

"So...?" I hedged when neither of them mentioned where Bella's was.

"She's not here Emmett." Phil sighed, resigned. Moms head dropped down and Phil wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

This must be really bad to have mom so worried.

Renee was a very chilled mother, only when i started drinking did she turn into a "mother-figure" even then, she had never grounded me.

"Where is she?" I got to my feet, preparing to go.

"We haven't seen her for three days. I have no idea." Mom croaked, her voice thick with emotions.

That made me crumble to my knees in front of her.

"Mom... shhh it will be okay. I'll go get her," I tried to calm her but she was sobbing now, and crying women where never my strong point.

Phil must have noticed my confused and worried expression he pulled mom into his chest and nodded to me with a sad smile.

"Who is she hanging out with now?" I stroked moms hand a few times before she turned to look at me, her tears were glistening and sliding down her cheek.

"I-I can't r-remember their names," she sniffled.

"Just nod if you recognize a name..." I furrowed my brow to think of the people that would welcome Bella into their group. "- Brianna? Coleen? Giselle? Maria? Mercedes?" Mom was shaking her head to all the names but she cut in.

"They're a group of boys."

Boys?!

FREAKING BOYS?!

What boy from that school would be so suicidal they would take my – Emmett Swan's – little innocent sister to a party?!

My blood suddenly began to boil as names flashed through my head.

"Jeremy?" She shook her head.

"Blake?" I hissed, her brow furrowed and she looked thoughtful, then finally nodded.

"Blake? He hangs out with Cody, James, Tommy and Adam?" My hands were balled up into fists when mom nodded again, tears still rolling down her cheek.

"Right. Give me 5 minuets then we will leave. Phil can you chuck Bella's suitcase in the car?" I was all business now. I flipped my phone out and scrolled through my contacts till i found who i was looking for.

"Sure. What's happening?" He was still in the same spot with mom on the couch.

"We're going to get Bella. Then you're dropping us off at the airport." I replied still trying to find the damn contacts.

"Tonight? You have a ticket?" Moms head shot up.

"Not yet. But i will in a few minuets."

They both accepted that that was all the answers they were going to get and left me to my cellphone. After a few minuets i had sent a text message to 15 of my old friends from Phoenix.

_'Waddup y'all its Big Em. I back in town! Where the party at?! _

_Hit me up fools!_

I put my phone on loud and headed towards the car. Mom and Phil were already there, waiting.

"So where too?" Phil asked once we were all inside the massive truck. Before i could answer, a stream of texts came through and my phone chimed over and over again.

I flicked through the first few texts, they all said the same thing.

"Riverston street. Number 69" I snorted at the number of the street, cleared all my texts then scrolled back through my contacts till i found who i was looking for and hit 'Send'.

It rung a few times then was picked up.

"Hello Mister I'm-too-cool-to-stay-and-party-with-my-friends. Hows the desert?" A familiar voice rumbled through the phone.

"Jazz, quit being a tool. I need a favor."

"Oh, so you call me a tool then ask for a favor? I must say Emmett, your chances of me saying yes are very unlikely." Jasper laughed, and i heard him take another sip at his flask.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Look bro its really urgent. I really need your help."

There were a few muffled giggles on the other end of the phone and voices of girls. Great. Of course he had someone over.

"Oh your serious." He said, suddenly catching on.

"Yeah."

"Kay, gimme a min." He held the phone away from him but i could hear everything he said. _"Look, just wait here. I'll be back in a few minuets... No its not my secret girlfriend!... Would you just shut up and leave it for a minuet. It's Emmett! ... Okay, I'll tell him you said hi... Jeez, freaking women." _

I laughed as he continued to mutter under his breath.

"Back." He said into the phone.

Phil and mom were throwing sideways glances at me but i acted oblivious.

"What did you need buddy?" Now Jasper was all business.

"I need two tickets from Phoenix to Seattle... Tonight." Moms eyes widened as she spun around to look at me. "Please." I tacked on just for her piece of mind.

"Hmm... you are aware of the time are you not?" Jasper said in a dead, emotionless tone.

"Yes."

"What's it for?"

"Me to get home."

"And...?" I could almost hear his eyes roll at my answer.

"And who else?" Jasper growled.

Do i tell him? He's going to find out eventually. "My sister."

Jasper didn't gasp, or go "Ohhhh" like anyone else would. He didn't even ask any questions.

"Okay, her name and age is?" Jasper said nonchalantly.

"Isabella Swan, 16 years old."

"Very well. All done. The tickets will be there waiting for you when you get to the airport. You're flight leaves at 10:45pm."

I thanked Jasper and he even helped sort out a rental car from Seattle to Forks. I had never been happier that the Hale family were high up in the goverment list. Jaspers uncle was commissioner to a few airports, including Seattle. Hence why they were filthy rich. But nothing close to Edward and Alice. The Cullen's had enough money to pay off the national debt, I'm sure.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Phil announced we were at our destination.

Outside number 69 there were a few drunken teens, all laughing kissing or just dancing. Nothing too bad, maybe this party was more innocent than i thought. Phil and mom both made a move to get out of the car but i told them to wait there and keep the engine running.

I passed the drunk people outside and pushed my way through the front door.

Nope. I was instantly hit with the strong stench of pot and cheap alcohol. That was when i remembered why i was there.

Bella.

I felt my anger begin to get the better of me as i barged through the crowd of teens, pushing and shoving people out of my way. I got to the kitchen and found a familiar face.

Shawn.

"Well well well... look who we have here!" Shawn crowed getting everyone in the kitchen to look at me.

"Shawn." I nodded.

"The famous rich boy Swan has returned to the slums!" He swayed slightly, a bottle of beer in his hand. "What can i do for you Emmett?" He burped loudly getting all the girls to giggle.

"I'm looking for my sister. Where is she?" My fists were ready to smack someone to get answers.

"Ah... _Bella_ ... She's changed Emmett. I like it!" His words were slurred but i really really didn't like the way he said her name.

Without even consciously making the decision i was across the small kitchen, shoving him up against the wall hard, knocking the wind out of him along with his bottle. It hit the floor and shattered, sending glass and beer flying everywhere.

"Shit Emmett!" Shawn struggled against my hold. He was terrified, i could see him shaking.

"Where the fuck is my little sister?!" My voice was calm and cool, which seemed to scare him even more. None of his boys stepped up to stop me, they all knew what would happen if they did.

"Em dude... c-calm down. Sh-shes with James." Shawn gasped when i pulled my fist back to punch him in the face.

"Where?!" I hissed.

Shawn seemed to think something through. I knew who James was, and i knew what sort of reputation he had. The fact my little sister was somewhere with the creep had me ready to kill someone.

"WHERE?!" I roared.

"Up-upstairs." He pointed to the staircase in the hallway.

I let Shawn's feet hit the ground then i made my way to the stairs. I hadn't realized the crowd of silent teens watching the confrontation. The group all followed me up the stairs, like sheep. Fucking sheep.

I opened the doors along the hallway upstairs, all empty. Then finally i came to the last door. Turning the handle, it was locked. The sheep were whispering now, which pissed me off further.

Instead of knocking i stepped back. Took a deep breath and kicked the door down. It crashed to the ground and the sheep fell silent. I barged into the room and flicked the lights on.

There i saw the most disgusting, insanely infuriating thing ever. My vision tinted red and i wished i had one of Edwards guns so i could shoot the motherfucker.

There was my baby sister, my little book-worm-of-a-sister-Bella... riding James Lloyd. She was as naked as the day she was born, and riding a naked James.

"Get the fuck out perv!" Bella yelled, covering her chest but she didn't move from her spot on James. Infact I'm sure she was still slightly bouncing – ugh. I felt my stomach lurch and i wanted to hurl.

"You motherfucker." I growled.

Recognition hit Bella and she rolled off James, grabbing the sheet in the same instant and wrapping it around her. She stood on the opposite side of the bed, her eyes wide as saucers.

A mix of emotions flickered across her face, shock,confusion,happiness,excitement,embarrassment, shame, anger. She finally settled with a smirk.

This smirk was something new to me, it wasn't familiar. It seemed like a smirk I would use, not Bella.

"Well, how the fuck are you brother?" She sang, grabbing a bottle of gin and taking a long swig.

I moved towards her and snatched the bottle from her hands, she didn't look surprised and just turned away and sat on the edge of the bed. That was when i noticed James was still lying there, being a smug fucker.

"I suggest you get the fuck outta here before I come over there and smash your head into the wall." I murmured, my eyes still on Bella.

James let out a low chuckle as he shuffled from the room pulling his jeans on. I shot him a warning with my eyes, if looks could kill, well lets just say that the pansy-ass-shit-head would be obliterated into nothingness. "Motherfucker." I called as he headed for the door.

"Actually thats Sister-fucker to you." He grinned.

"WHAT?!" I roared. Before he could make a get away i had him in a headlock. I spun him around and punched him in the face as hard as i could, he swayed then fell to the ground, groaning.

"I'll. Fucking. Kill. You. Bitch. If. You. Touch. My. Little. Sister. Again." With each word, i punched him, hard. His head was lolling side to side and he spat blood out.

I started to stand up when i heard the last thing i expected. He began to laugh.

"Y-you do-don't k-know anything bout y-ya sis-ta..." He coughed and spat out more blood, "- she's t-the best fuck i e-ever had. Best fuck al-all the boys ever h-had... I'll wait for you Bella baby." He called the last part out so she could hear.

I was about to punch him when someone grabbed my motherfucking ear – hard – and yanked me upwards.

"Come on hulk. Before you commit murder." Bella said shoving me out the door.

"Th-that's it baby... g-get him out." James said.

"It's not for you James. You weren't that good." She shrugged, flipped her hair over her shoulder then went back to pushing me out the door.

We were downstairs now and heading towards the front door when she pulled me to a stop.

"Mom and Phil are out there, aren't they?" She said, trying to peek out the window. I nodded.

"Fuck that!" She spun around to head in the opposite direction when i grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"You're coming with me Bella." I said pulling her a few steps closer to the door.

"Like hell i am! Let me go Emmett!" She yelled, trying to get her arm free. I didn't let up. I managed to get her to the door, the silent crowd still watching, i flung the door open and Bella continued thrashing against my grip.

"Bella! Shut up! You're coming with me." I growled back.

I made eye contact with her, she glared at me while i glared right back at her. Suddenly her expression changed into that damn smirk.

"You asked for it then." She whispered, evilly.

"HELP! HELP! ASSAULT! HELP ME PLEASE!" She screamed so loud it made a few people cover their ears. But i had been expecting this, Phil had told me all about her screaming.

I smirked at her and whispered into her ear, "Nice try _Isabella_. Not going to work." With that i tugged her out the door further.

Her eyes flashed with fury and determination. That knocked me for six. I had never known this side of Bella.

"AHHHH! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP ME! RAPE!" She screeched.

Rape?! Are you kidding me!

Lights in the neighbors houses started flicking on with her shrieks for help. But i wouldn't let this stop me. I spun around, grabbed her waist and tossed her over my shoulder then strolled off towards the car.

"What the fuck Emmett! Put me down!" She pounded her fists on my back. It didn't hurt but it was annoying.

I opened the car door with a still cussing Bella and tossed her in, sliding in beside her.

I slammed the door and yelled, "GO!"

We took off down the street, leaving the party and hopefully leaving that nasty-angry Bella behind.

"Mom?! What the hell is this?! A snatch and grab?!" Bella shrieked. No one answered her, we were all silent. If she was pissed off now how would she be when she found out she was going to Seattle with me tonight.

After 10minuets she calmed down and gazed out the window, completely silent. Then my phone rang, it was flashing Edwards number, i flipped it open immediately. Looking for a distraction, anything to get those disgusting images out of my head.

"Hey rich boy!" I bellowed as i answered.

"Ha-Ha Em! So fucking funny!" Edward droned.

"I know. What's up?"

"Nothing, i was just bored, this party is shit without you here. You know..." He trailed off, which meant he had something to say.

"Oh I'm touched. Now spit it out Cullen!" I hissed.

"So you have a sister aye? She hot?" There were a few laughs in the background. I'm guessing Jasper Rosalie and Alice?

I glanced over at Bella, she was in a tiny tiny skirt. The type of skirt normal girls would wear as a belt. Followed by a skin tight tank top.

I shuddered as the images of her in bed started going through my head again.

"Oh yeah Edward. She gets mistaken for Susan Boyle all the time!" I said laughing.

I could imagine Edwards reaction to that.

"Well i can't wait to meet her... bring her by tomorrow. Laterz" There was a few goodbyes in the background but i was too tired to respond so i just shut the phone.

"You're taking me to Forks aren't you?" Bella's said softly, the way she used to talk.

"Yeah."

"Now?" She asked, her eyes on the airport that was in the distance.

"Yes."

She nodded and kept her face hidden behind her hair. Talk about mood swings! 15mins ago she was screaming and thrashing against me to let her go, now shes as still as a statue and just as quiet as one too.

We pulled up and I shuffled out the door and around the car, to help but to also ensure she wouldn't try running.

I went up to a random desk and asked for our tickets. Somehow she managed to track them down and a few smiles and winks later i had a number on the back of my ticket.

Our final boarding call came over the intercom and i stepped up to mom, hugging her.

"Me and Charlie will look after her mom. I promise." I whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I know Emmett. You're a great brother and a fantastic son. I love you." She was like a little doll, so tiny and fragile.

"Love you too mom."

Bella stepped up and gave mom a awkward hug.

"I understand why you're doing this. It doesn't mean it will help though. I will try to get better, for you and Em, but for no one else. Love you mom." Her voice was so sad. It was so thick with emotions it was no wonder mom started sobbing louder than ever. "Phil" She nodded. With that Bella turned and walked up to the boarding gate, handing her ticket over and disappearing into the crowd.

I quickly followed and i was delighted to find out that our seats were business class.

Classy Jasper.

I slept most of the flight. Instead of waking up to Bella, i woke up to a air hostess shaking my shoulder gently.

"Excuse me sir? Sir?" I opened my eyes to see a pretty blond girl leaning towards me.

"Well hello blue eyes," I tried to sound sexy but my voice was thick with sleep. She did smile and blush, I still got it.

"You were... well you were talking in your sleep. Scaring the other passengers." She smiled gently again and stood up, i followed her movement, liking the way her top accented her curvy hips. That's when i noticed in my peripheral vision that the seat next to me was empty.

Shit.

**A/N : Well i have chapter two all typed up, and three on the way. This story is going to be raunchy and have a few lemons in it. I'll try and keep it in very few P.O.V's. Oh and, Bella is going to be bitchy towards Edward. She's not going to make it easy for him.**

**Review and tell me you're thoughts. **


	2. Unwanted truth

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

"Shit!" I groaned. "Excuse me miss. My little sister was sitting next to me, do you know where she is?" I asked the blond.

"She left you a note. Here." She fumbled in her pockets but finally produced a small piece of paper.

_You didn't really think i would go that easily did you?_

_Ha! Good luck Emmy... games on!_

_Love always, Bella_

Instead of getting angry i laughed, i laughed loud. She was being an arrogant little .... thing. So she really thought trying to ditch me on an airplane was going to be smart?

My dear little sister had a lot to learn about me, and my friends.

"Miss, can i please make a call?" I asked grinning at the hostess.

"Of course sir." She nodded, smiled and walked away. Nice ass too...

"Waddup?" Jasper answered after the first ring.

"Jazz it's me, i need you're help."

"Emmett. Of course you need my help. What is it now?" He didn't sound angry, he sounded amused. He was getting a kick out of me asking for help.

"Well my sisters decided to be difficult and is now hiding somewhere in the plane so she can make a quick getaway when we land. I want to prevent this. Any ideas?"

There were a few clicks of a computer keyboard, then a few moments of silence.

"You're pilot is George Summers, go to him and tell him you're a nephew of the late Colin Whitlock and that you have to use the intercom immediately. Tell him its urgent. If he asks any questions about Colin snap at him and say "you are forgetting your place Mr Summers. I can take this job with two clicks of my hand." He will definitely comply." Jasper said chuckling, he was really enjoying all this.

"Okay, Thanks Jazz. I owe you big time!" I laughed.

I made it to the cockpit and knocked twice. The door was opened by another air hostess.

"Can i help you sir?" She smiled, her eyes raking over my well toned body. Look all you want lady...

"Yes, i need to speak with the pilot." I said confidently.

"I'm sorry-"

"Mr Summers? May i have a word?" I called out, cutting the hostess off.

"Uh excuse me sir, you really need to go back to you're seat please." She said trying to gently move me backwards.

"Mr Summers I am Colin Whitlock's nephew i have something i need to ask you!" Just as the hostess was about to shut the door the pilots voice rang out, clear as a bell.

"Wait!"

"But-"

"No Ginny, let him in." I made my way inside the tiny room and looked at George Summers, trying to act casual being in the cockpit of a plane.

"I need to use the intercom Mr Summers." I said nodding towards the microphone.

"I don't think so kid. You don't look like a Whitlock, or even a Hale." He said glaring at me.

"Are you calling me a liar Mr Summers?" I raised an eyebrow just like Jasper would have.

"Well...uh...no... I'm just ... saying-"

"Are you forgetting who gave you this job Mr Summers? Because i guarantee you sir, i could have it snatched away from you within the hour." I hissed.

His eyes were wide and mouth open in a perfect O.

"O-Of course Mr Whitlock." He stuttered, handing the microphone to me.

I turned away from him and smirked.

"Testing ... testing 1 2 3" I said into the mic. I listened as it echoes through the airplane, a little delayed but crystal clear.

"You don't need to test, just talk into it." The pilot said.

"Right. Well hello everyone if you're names not Isabella Swan then just ignore this call. Bella... you wont win. I will. I always will. I have my contacts Bella... See you soon lil sis." I handed the microphone back to the pilot and strolled back too my seat.

Not even 10minuets had passed and Bella slumped back in her seat.

"Didn't take you long." I grinned at her.

"Yeah yeah... so tell me. Who do you know that got you tickets at such short notice and business class?" She flipped her hair and kept her eye on the book in her hands. Acting as if she wasn't interested.

"I have friends in high places." I said teasingly.

"You have friends? Ha! Right Em... you scare people, they dont know how to turn you down." She snorted.

"No these are real friends-"

"Yeah, I'm guessing rich fuckers that pay you money to smack someone over." She continued to laugh.

"Yeah, they are rich. Like filthy rich." It was my turn to laugh but i was cut off by my phone ringing.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear... or call." I muttered flipping my phone.

"Edward?"

"Emmett brother! How did it go? Did you use the intercom? Did you find your sister?" I laughed even harder at Edwards 20 questions.

"How did you find out so quickly about that?"

"Jasper told me."

"You two gossip more than the terrible twosome." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah whatever... So?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes i got to use the intercom and yes I found her." Bella shot me a glare when she noticed i was talking about her.

"Well she came back to me. But we are about to land. I'll call you in the morning. We're driving back to Forks tonight." I shut my phone after he said a few more inappropriate things about Bella. Not really in the mood to deal with Edwards sick humor.

"So, that was one of your new buddies?" She said feigning her non-interest still.

"Yeah, that was Edward. Edward Cullen. I'm mates with him, and his sexy twin sister Alice. Then there's Rosalie Hale, who is like a supermodel and her twin brother Jasper."

"Did you just say Hale and Cullen? As in Cullen Co. and the Hales the politicians and shit?" She couldn't feign her nonchalant attitude anymore. I smirked at her wide eyed expression.

"Yeah, Edward and Alice are like billionaires, their dad and moms really cool though. Then there's Jasper and Rose's mom, who, by the way is smoking hot! Their dad disappeared a few years ago though." I shrugged.

"So you hang out with rich kids? Do they know you aren't rich? Oh wait. You have that inheritance money," She chuckled darkly.

"Yes Bella, they know. Now shut up. We have a long drive ahead of us and i need my sleep." I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

That ended way to soon.

"Wake up Emmy... come on Emmy... wakey wakey." The voice was familiar, but it wasn't the voice I was expecting...

I groaned and opened my eyes to see my cell phone sitting just in front of my nose.

"Alice?" I croaked.

"Bingo! And 5 points goes to the massive dude!" Bella said laughing and taking the phone back and putting it to her ear.

"What the fuck Bella?! Give my phone back!" I said lunging at her.

"Oh ... Alice Cullen. I have to go, there's a grizzly bear after me." She flipped the phone shut and threw it at me just as i was about to tackle her.

"Excuse me all passengers. Please put your seats forward, trays up and seat-belts on securely. We are about land." The pilots voice came over the intercom.

I shuffled back to my seat and pulled on the seat-belt still trying to wake up properly.

We landed and left the airplane quickly. Bella stayed by my side throughout the crowd while i grabbed her suitcase and walked towards the rental cars.

I forgot to get more clothes for Bella. She would be in for a rude awakening once she stepped outside. Seattle wasn't as cold as Forks but it was early morning, so the weather wasn't really suited for her tiny skirt and top.

There was a note that i was instructed i had to read before i took the keys.

Unfolding the note i knew exactly who it was from. Not Jasper, it was Rosalie.

_Em_

_Turn you're phone on dammit!_

_You're not taking a rental car. Instead i arranged for you to drive my car back_

_It was at my Seattle flat so i thought you might like a chance to test drive it.  
Besides, i need it and you're saving me a trip._

_Party tomorrow 10 sharp._

_Poker._

_X R_

The dude behind the counter was giving Bella this weird look so i wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me, trying to get a message across. Back-off-from-my-sister message.

"The car is right here. Enjoy you're trip." The boy wheezed, still smiling at Bella.

"Thanks."

Then i saw the car.

There is was.

A beauty.

A fucking beautiful piece of mechanical invention.

It was a Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG. I wanted to sit there and drool over the car but Bella stepped in my line of vision, giving me a questioning look.

"Please tell me this isn't you're car."

"This isn't my car." I said simply. But i wish it was....

"Please tell me we're not driving in this car," She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes. We are driving in this car." I sighed.

"Fuck! I bet this cost's more than an average persons yearly salary!" She shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air. I turned my attention back to the car... fucking beautiful!

"Well can we get a move on Em? I'm freezing!" She said after a few minuets of my drooling.

I didn't want to touch the beauty, but as soon as the door opened i basically dove head-first inside. The car was amazing. Like nothing i had ever imagined. It felt like it was floating, and when you were doing 110 miles you felt like you were only doing 40. Magic.

The drive back to Forks was quiet. Bella fell asleep halfway home, she mumbled a few things but otherwise she was silent.

When we pulled up home the sun had risen – even though there were thick clouds hanging over the small town.

I got out of the car and made my way to Bella's door. Undoing her seat-belt I hauled her into my arms gently, making sure not to wake her.

She was so light, she felt no heavier than an average backpack. I made a mental note i was also going to get her eating more.

Charlie called out when i walked in, popping his head around the corner i shushed him.

He lead me up to Bella's room, opening the door and everything. I lay her in bed, tucked the blankets around her then shut the door behind me.

Charlie clomped back down the stairs and i followed him into the kitchen. He spun around and smiled.

"Good job son. I'm proud of ya." He said patting my shoulder. I grinned at him, still a little high from the car-ride back. Which reminded me, i had a beautiful blond to go and pleasure.

**Bella's Point Of View.**

I woke up in a random room, it was pitch black. The sound of rain swooshing outside the rattling window was the only sound besides the howling wind.

"What the fuck? It never rains in Phoenix-" I said aloud, my voice was gritty from sleep.

That was when the night before hit me like a freight train.

One word...

Shit.

I rolled out of the bed and made my way downstairs. There were voices, and more than one. I recognized my dads but there was a deeper voice. They were laughing about something on television. I glanced down at my clothes. I was still wearing the shorts and tank top. Should i go cover up? Nah, they can accept it. Besides i didn't know where Em had put my bag.

Without even hesitating i walked into the lounge to see Dad lounging on the couch, a friend probably about his age or older in a wheelchair. Then i noticed another pair of eyes glued to me. It was a guy, a boy, around about my age, judging from his buff body. He had beautiful russet skin and black silky hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

"Well good evening sleepy head." Charlie chuckled, "...Bella you remember my old friend Billy Black?" He gestured to the fella in the wheelchair, i must admit his face was familiar.

"I think so." I shook his hand.

"And this is Billy's son Jacob." Charlie said his eyes now on the television. The game was back on, and both men were already in a trance.

"Hey Jacob," I said walking past him into the kitchen.

Nothing had changed since i was last here. The cupboards were that pale yellow with the room a light cream color. I grabbed a glass and began to chug down water. One cup, two cups, I was onto my third cup when I heard a deep chuckle.

"You're thirsty." Jacob muttered leaning on the bench beside me.

"That obvious?" I panted, out of breath from my nonstop drinking. I faintly remembered Jacob and his sisters. Of course we were all little so it wasn't like we were old buddies.

"There's pizza there if you want some?" He pointed at the table to two boxes. My stomach let out a gurgle of its own, i hadn't eaten since before the party, over 24hours ago. Jacob laughed and I - of course - blushed with embarrassment.

"Thanks." I muttered, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite. I didn't realize I was groaning until i met Jacob's awe-struck eyes. Sadly his eyes were looking at my chest, and i suddenly felt very exposed.

"Jacob! Eye's up here!" I snapped pointing at my eyes. He blushed under his dark skin and mumbled an apology before looking away. I couldn't contain my chuckle, such typical boy behaviour, a real cliche.

The night went by slowly, Jacob didn't go back to watch the game. He sat at the table with me. We talked about everything. Our pasts, present and future.

He told me about all the groups at the high school i was destined to sadly attend.

"Don't you go there?" I asked, he was talking as if he went to a different high-school.

"Nah, i go to school on the Rez."

"Damn" I sighed dropping my piece of pizza on my plate. I was suddenly not hungry. My stomach was in a knot.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked tapping my hand softly. How did he know something was wrong?

"I'm just not looking forward to my first day of school." I buried my head into my arms, trying to think of ways to get me out of school.

Illness? Just skip it? Runaway? Or... or just suck it up and go.

"You'll be fine -" Jacob said rubbing my back, "Bella...it seriously wont be that bad-"

"How do you know?" I grumbled, still not lifting my head.

"Well what are you afraid of? The teachers? The work or the students?" My head shot up when he said "afraid." I wasn't scared, i was just... worried.

And what was i worried about? Teachers? No, i knew how to handle them. The school work? I was most likely ahead of them all. So that just left...

"The students," Jacob said, before i could even think it.

"Its not that I'm afraid Jacob. I just ... don't mesh well with people." I said unconvincingly. Jacob noticed and let out a loud laugh, i lifted my head to glare at him. He didn't need to be an ass.

"Oh come on... don't give me that look." He softly brushed a piece of hair back from my eyes. I slapped his hand out of the way and continued to glare, only making him laugh again.

"Right. If you're done laughing at me I think I'll go back to bed." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"No no, look Bella. The people at Forks high are all rich and arrogant, they all want one thing. Now, if you sit back down i can educate you on who's who and all that jazz." Jacob patted the seat next to him and i slowly sat back down. His eyes were twinkling with excitement and i couldn't help but give a small smile back.

"Kay, where to start?" He said, brows furrowed with concentration.

"What is it that they all want?" I pondered aloud. That damn smile crept across Jacobs face again, it stretched into a grin then he turned to face me.

"You really need to be taught everything. I thought Em would have told you about the Elite's at the very least."

"Elite's?" I echoed.

"Yeap. Elite's. Kinda sad that they are called that, huh."

"Who?" I demanded getting really annoyed with Jacobs half answers.

"The popular group. They are the richest of the rich. Complete cold hearted bastards. To start with there is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Everything they want is handed to them on a silver platter, neither know the meaning of hard work or anything. Its ridiculous. Rosalie is hot, but she is the biggest bitch i think I've ever met. It's like she's competing with the sun for the center of the universe." Jacob shook his head and snorted. "...Next is Jasper. Well he's not as bad but hes not above hiring people to do shit to someone who gets on his nerves-"

I gasped, "Like a hit man?!"

"No. More like, don't be surprised if you're house is repossessed," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"NO!" My eyes were wide. Who the hell would do that?! Leave a family out on the street just because little master Hale didn't get what he wanted.

"Hold on, you haven't gotten to the best one yet." He said holding his hand up before i could explode. I nodded and clenched my teeth shut.

"Next is the Cullen's. Alice and Edward..." I felt a small flicker of pain in my stomach as Jacob said _his_ name. I knew it wasn't the same person, but just hearing the name still hurt.

"...Alice is nice, she can be sweet and real caring but if you get on her bad side then you might as well dig a hole and jump in. She's tiny but she is her dad's little apprentice. She's amazing with money and poker, gambling everything. News is that she is going to make them a fortune when she graduates school." I gave him a confused look. Alice Cullen was the one on the phone, she seemed fine, normal to be honest. "Yeah, shes the nicest of the lot. Pity i can't say the same for her brother. Edward Cullen." Jacob literally growled Edwards name, like it was causing him physical pain to say it.

"Edward is... wow... where to begin. He's a self titled bastard. The male version of Rosalie Hale, wouldn't be surprised if they ended up married. Vain to the extreme and stuck up. He once yelled at guy because his towel wasn't heated. His towel! Poor dude was fired on the spot... oh and remember how i told you about Jasper and the repossessed house and all that?" He didn't even wait for my answer. "Yeah, Edward has had 4 houses repossessed, 8 people kicked out of Forks High School and countless people loose their jobs. He's just a bad person. Not even cold-hearted, I'd call him heartless... he doesn't give a shit about anyone except himself. I don't get what girls see in him, but he has his own fan club. His little groupies. They all pant over him like lost puppies... and he just uses them then tosses them out." Jacob shook his head, disgusted. Hell even i was disgusted and i hadn't even met the stuck up fucker.

"Well I'm not going anywhere near those four. Hell no. Not even if they paid me." I said confidently. Except Jacob snorted and laughed darkly.

"You're going to be the new girl, Bella." He raised his eyes to give me a look, a sad look. His eyes looked so troubled and even though i had only just met this boy I wrapped my arms around him for comfort. It took him a few seconds to process what i had done but he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"It doesn't matter if I'm new Jacob." I said when i was back on my seat.

"You're like a shiny new toy for them. The fact that you're actually hot is a bonus." He was speaking like there was no hope fore me. Like i would want to be an Elite.

"Excuse me? I am not an object and I'm definitely NOT a toy! I will not get involved with the Elite's they aren't of any interest to me. So if one or all of them show an interest i will very politely tell them to shove it up their ass and rotate it!" I was yelling by the end of my rant. My breathing was ragged and my face seemed to be fixed in a permanent glare. I could feel the blush in my cheeks, but it wasn't because i was embarrassed... it was because i was angry. Very very angry.

"Ahem." An amused voice said from the doorway. I shifted around to see Charlie and Billy, both trying to conceal the grins.

"Who are you talking about?" Billy spoke first.

"The Hales and Cullen's, of course." Jacob shrugged. Both Charlie and Billy laughed again.

"Well we're off now Jake. Nice to see you again Bella." Billy said, already wheeling himself to the door. Charlie drifted after him which left Jacob and me.

Jacob and I made plans to hang out tomorrow. He said he will come by tomorrow lunch and we could go for a walk around. I said goodbye to him and made my way back up to bed. It was upstairs that i realized my bag wasn't here. I sprinted back down the stairs and asked dad but he just shrugged and said to ask Emmett.

I stormed into Emmett's room only to find it empty. Great. I plopped down on his bed and pulled my phone out dialing his number. It rung three times before it was answered, and it definitely wasn't Emmett.

"Hello, Emmett's phone." Said a soft silky voice.

"Uh hi. Can i talk to Emmett?"

"Aw, what's the magic word?" The voice crooned.

"Uhhh...hurry-the-fuck-up-dickhead?" I said in an overly sweet tone. The other end of the line went silent and i had to check to make sure they didn't hang up.

"Well that's not very nice sexy..." The guy said chuckling, "...what are you wearing?" He purred.

Are you kidding me?! What the fuck! Who asks something like that? There was a tiny, microscopic part of me that noted how unbelievably sexy his voice sounded, but i pushed it back.

Who could sound so attractive but be such a complete asshole?! Then it hit me... _"Vain to the extreme and stuck up" _Jacob's words replayed over in my head. It was Edward Cullen.

I was talking to Edward fucking Cullen! There was so much i wanted to say to this guy but in this instant i was tongue-tied.

"Oh, did i scare the little innocent girl?" He chuckled again, "...I don't think so, you're not so innocent. Emmett told me how he found you in Phoenix, you naughty little girl. You left you're brother quite scared, _Isabella_." Edward said in a soft voice.

That was it though, my anger seemed to boil over. Changing me from being tongue tied to suddenly having a lot to say.

"Let me guess.... I'm talking to Edward Cullen?" I worked to keep my voice under control. I needed to get one thing through to this spoiled brat.

"Ah, so you have heard of me." He said with a satisfied tone.

"Oh yeah. Everyone knows Edward Cullen. He's practically royalty." I purred, keeping my voice light and soft. There was a slight groan at the other end of the phone, followed by his voice.

"You sound amazingly hot over the phone Isabella. Why don't you come over tonight. I can throw you a welcome to Forks party. Located in my bed, wit-"

"Tempting-" I cut him off "...i have something i need to say before though."

"Mmm, but hurry. I want to have you screaming before the nights out." I wasn't at all surprised that Edward Cullen could get girls. He certainly sounds amazingly attractive, and he definitely knew how to use his charm. I would be swooning right now if i didn't despise him.

"Well Edward Cullen. I just want you to know that you're an egotistical pig... no no, that's an offense to pigs. You're just a heartless spoiled brat who cant do anything for himself, and feeds off other peoples misery. I wouldn't touch you with a thirty foot pole and gloves. Stay the fuck away from me. You're pathetic." My voice stayed composed and it never faltered, which surprised me.

Once again there was no sound from his end. I was about to flip the phone closed when he voice rang out loud and clear. The soft velvet voice was all but gone, now it was angry and low.

"Bad move Isabella. I can make you're high school years hell." He growled.

"I'm not scared of you Mr Cullen. Do you're worst." I snapped without even thinking. Shit, shit, shit! He better not repossess Charlie's house! Shit shit shit!

"_Edward? What the fuck are you doing on my phone?" _I heard Emmett in the background. There was a little shuffling then silence.

"Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Oh hey Em. Yeah, it's me. What's up?" I said, my head was still spinning with the thought of Edward Cullen doing his worst.

"Uh, you tell me. You rang me right?" Emmett chuckled, a little too much. My guess was he was drunk!

Crap. Why did i ring him? I couldn't get Edward Cullen out of my head.

"Bells?" Dad called out, "...did you find you're bag?" He popped his head through the door.

Right! My bag!

"Yeah, where did you put my suitcase? I can't find it." I asked, shaking my head. Clearing any thoughts of Edward Cullen.

"Oh fuck!" Emmett groaned, making me think the worst.

"Shit Emmett! Don't tell me you left it at the airport! Fuuuuck!" I started yelling. This is fantastic, i had no clothes, no shoes, no shampoo or fucking conditioner.

"Hey! Calm the fuck down! You're bags here. In Rosalie's car... I'll bring it over now." He huffed, obviously annoyed that he had to make the effort to get up.

"Alright. Thanks Em. See you soon." I said before hanging up. I walked to the bathroom and decided to run a bath. The threat Edward Cullen made was annoying me. Was it really wise to provoke someone as powerful as him?  
Wise? No, definitely not. Worth it? Yeah, strangely it was satisfying. I would bet my left arm and a kidney that no one had ever spoken to him like that.

**E.P.O.V**

I sat there, glass of scotch in one hand, cigarette in the other. I was still stunned at the phone call i just had with Isabella Swan.

A part of me was thoroughly amused. No one had ever talked to me like that. I don't doubt that people don't talk about me behind my back. But not once has anyone called me a egotistical pig, or heartless spoiled brat. But there was also a part of me that was angry. Very fucking angry. I mean, who the fuck does this girl think she is?! She doesn't know me. Sure, someone had obviously told her about me, but it didn't mean she knew me.

But her words weren't anything new, i know I'm a heartless brat. Egotistical, yeah, i am. But having someone other than myself say it... is...wrong. So i did what i always do. I threatened her.

Whoever educated Isabella Swan about me, had forgotten to share the most important piece of information...

Edward Cullen, gets everything he wants. Whether that be, revenge, attention or silence. Isabella Swan had a lot to learn, and I'll gladly be her teacher.

Emmett wandered back into the room, scratching the back of his neck. The alcohol was taking effect, because he was swaying and stumbling slightly.

"Everything okay?" Alice smiled up at him from the ground. She was lying in-front of the fire, a bottle of champagne beside her with an empty glass.

"Yeeaaap. I have to go home quickly though." He said, patting his pockets for his keys.

"Why?" Alice rolled over and jumped up to her feet, moving to take a seat next to Rosalie.

"I left my sisters bag in Rose's car... she needs it." He shrugged his massive shoulders and grabbed his jacket off the seat, making his way towards the door.

Isabella will be there. I could finally get a chance to meet her, put a face to the name. I stood up and started following Emmett.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jasper called out, still strumming his guitar.

"With him. He can't drive." I said, it was a slight lie, but none of them called me up on it.

Emmett got the bag out of Rosalie's car then jumped into my Volvo, we took off down the Hales driveway and onto the open road.

"So, tell me why you really came?" Emmett said when we started passing the first few houses of Forks.

"You're drunk, you cant drive." I said firmly.

"No, you wanted to meet my sister." He said turning to give me a hard look. Shit, yeah, Emmett could fucking tell when i lied. I simply nodded but kept my eyes on the road. The car was silent for a few moments, while he stared at me.

"You can't do anything to her Edward." He finally spoke, shaking his head. I noticed his hands were balling up into fists.

"I wont." I said simply.

"No Edward!" He snapped, "...shes not like the girls at school. You can't mess with her! I-I-" In the few months that i have known Emmett, i had never seen him stutter or even get this angry. He was always so happy and carefree.

"You'll...?" I repeated.

"I'll kick you're scrawny ass." He growled. The worst thing was that i knew he could. I laughed, and I'm not sure why but i thought it seemed like a good thing to do at the time.

"Okay Em. But just so you know, i wasn't planning on doing anything. I simply want to meet the sister you're so protective of. I have a little sister too you know." I said lightly, he nodded his head and glanced out the window as we pulled up to chief Swan's house.

"Oh and don't take anything she says on board. She's a ...uh... a little bitchy." He said once we got to the front door.

The Swans house was small, i was always surprised that Emmett could fit inside. Otherwise it was kept relatively tidy, both Emmett and chief Swan didn't know how to cook. So it was riddled with takeaway containers. It was alright, nothing flash, but its home for Emmett.

"Hey dad!" Em yelled in his booming voice once we entered.

"Emmett? What are you doing home so late?" chief Swan poked his head round the corner of the kitchen. He was dressed in his nightwear, obviously heading to bed.

"Came to drop Bell's bag off. Edwards sober driving." Emmett said already heading into the lounge.

"Chief Swan." I held my hand out to shake.

"Edward." He said simply, "Call me Charlie."

"What are you doing dad?" Emmett asked, and stumbled backwards a bit. He chuckled to himself then plopped down onto the couch.

"Well i want to go to bed. But Bells is in the bathroom and she wont come out." Charlie grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Emmett gave a dramatic sigh then heaved himself off the couch and started up the stairs.

"Oh crap." Charlie sighed beside me. Before i could say anything there was a loud bang followed by Emmett and a familiar female voice yelling at each other. It suddenly went silent and laughter filtered down the stairs.

"It's free dad." Emmett said after a few minuets, walking into the lounge with a huge grin. "Oh and we might need more towels, Bella was complaining that there wasn't any big ones left." He had a big wet patch on his shirt. His hair had bubbles over half of it which made both Charlie and I laugh.

"Emmett!" A voice yelled from up the stairs.

"What?" He called back.

"Where the fuck is my suitcase?!" Always so pleasant.

"Down here." He called, but made no attempt to move.

"Well... can you bring it up?" She wasn't yelling anymore, her voice was soft and warm. Wait. Soft and warm? What the fuck? Who says someones voice is soft and warm? Jeez, I'm loosing it.

"Nah, you can move you're ass down here and get it yourself." Emmett's eyes started sparkling when a round of curses drifted down the stairs. What an odd relationship they had, me and Alice were similar with the bickering but not to this extent.

"I'm guessing you have a friend down there?" Her voice was louder now, clearer. Like she was at the top of the stairs.

"Sure have. My wingman Edward." Emmett said, punching me in the shoulder, which actually hurt.

"Well i don't know about you but I'm going to go out on a ledge here and say that Charlie wont want me walking around in just me underwear?" Her voice was back to being sweet and angelic, like on the phone. A few stairs creaked, she was coming down. Emmett let out a hearty laugh but Charlie's eyes widened and his face reddened.

"No dad, she wont actually do it." Emmett said trying to stop his dad from grabbing the suitcase. I stood there staring at the door, waiting to see if she would or not.

"Yeah, you're right Em. I haven't shown anyone my La Perla panties for awhile." She said taking more steps down the stairs.

Just the mentioning of La Perla had my dick shifting.

"Emmett! Give me the damn bag." Charlie snapped, "...and Bella, you stay where you are!" Emmett backed away and Charlie snatched the suitcase and darted around the corner.

There was a loud crash, "Jesus Bella! Put some damn clothes on!" Charlie bellowed. Emmett and I both ran to go help Charlie, well i had slightly different reasons to follow. A musical laughter filled the house, "I can now since you brought me my stuff. Thanks dad." She said.

I flung around the corner just as Emmett was covering his eyes and repeating what Charlie had just told her about more clothing.

I caught sight of two pale slim legs, and a perfect ass with a bit of midnight blue lace framing it. I only caught a glimpse because she ran up the stairs and around the corner, slamming her door. But boy was that one of the sexiest things i ever saw. Her skin seemed to be so pale, so creamy... so silky.

Fuck. No! This is Emmett's little sister. The same girl who called me an egotistical pig and pathetic. No.

I wont think about those silky legs, and having them wrapped around my waist...

Fuck.

I'm screwed.

**A/N: Chapter two. First i would like to apologize for the grammar mistakes. I have asked a friend to be my Beta, but i am yet to hear back from her. I went over it alot, but after reading something to many times I tend to not recognize mistakes. So i am terribly sorry and hopefully i will have a Beta next time i upload.  
Also, the amount of times the POV changed during this chapter was alot - and again - I'm sorry. It won't always be that hectic.**

**Review.**

**:] i feed off reviews. **


	3. Rude awakening

**Hi fanfic-tors? lol well this chapter has been cut in half purely because i need to know what you all want. Read the bottom A/N.**

**I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

Bella's Point Of View.

Four days passed without any events. I was spending everyday with Jacob, and his friends from the Reservation. They were all teenage boys, but i got on surprisingly well with them. Jacob was fun and reckless just like me.

It was Friday morning, today the weather was supposed to be "nice" as Charlie had said. Meaning, it was NOT going to rain. YIPPEE! Note my heavy sarcasm. There was still dark clouds hanging over the small town.

I was eating my lunch around 1 - Emmett hadn't come home the night before and Charlie had left for work early this morning - when suddenly there was a round of loud knocks on the door, frantic knocks. I panicked slightly then jumped up and pulled the front door open to see a grinning Jacob. He was topless and only wearing his cutoff jeans, which were riding low on his waist so you could see the perfect V shape poking out of the top of his pants.

Jacob cleared his throat loudly, making me snap my head back up too his face. The grin was growing bigger, and i couldn't help the blush that was creeping over my cheeks. Smooth Bella. Real smooth.

"Like something you see?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, those shoes are pretty cool. Where'd you get them from?" I said it with such sincerity that he actually believed me and looked taken back. He glanced down and scuffed his foot a few times, nervously. He looked so self conscious in that instant that i let out a loud laugh. It felt nice to laugh and once i started i couldn't stop.

"J-Ja-ke...y-you... sh-should ha-have seen... yo-your...f-f-face." I stuttered out clutching my sides that were aching.

"Yeah yeah miss smart-ass. Are you going to let me inside or not?" He didn't wait for an answer because i was still trying to compose myself. He walked into the lounge and sunk into the couch, still not bothering to put a top on, i mean, it wasn't exactly tropical.

"So, you finished laughing at me yet? Or am i going to have to keep you in the dark till we leave?" He said teasingly. That seemed to work because I stopped giggling instantly.

"Good." He smirked.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I shuffled a few steps then plopped down next to him. Making sure not to stare at his very developed chest.

"I have good news and bad news. I'll tell you the good news first." He turned to face me, that damn smile still lighting up his face. "Good news?" I pressed.

"We have a party to go to tonight." My eyes widened and I jumped to my feet, grinning like an idiot. I hadn't had some real fun in a long time... I was overdue for a party.

"Hold on though Bell's..." Jake held his hands up to stop my celebrating, "-you still don't know who's party it is." He said slowly, the smile was fading.

"Jacob! I don't care who's party it is! We're going!" I crowed, clapping my hands excitedly.

"The Cullen's" He said, evidently causing me to stop me dead in my tracks.

The Cullen's. Edward Cullen.

"Oh fuck!" I groaned. Jacob nodded his head slowly, keeping his eyes on me. Probably wondering if I was going to go or not.

"Who you taking?" I asked after a few silent moments.

"Embry, Quil, Seth maybe Jared and Paul" he said shrugging his gigantic shoulders.

"What time?"

"Probably around 8?" 8 o'clock?! What sort of party is this? A pajama one? "-The party starts earlier, they all start drinking about 5," Jacob said when he noticed my expression. In Phoenix the parties started at around 8 or 9, but people didn't show up till 10 or 11.

I really wanted to go, it would give me a chance to unwind before school starts on Monday. So what if Edward Cullen was there? He didn't have to know who i was. I never met him before and vice versa. I could be anyone.

Besides, who the hell is Edward Cullen to stop me from going to this party?

"Pick me up at 8?" I asked, a devilish smile spreading over his face.

"See you then." He ruffled my hair then jumped up from the couch before i could hit him and walked to the door calling out, "Wear something sexy. I want so show you off!" The door shut before i could respond.

The afternoon went by swiftly, i did some washing, read a little. It was 5:30 when i decided i should go start dinner.

No one else could cook in this house so i took over kitchen duty. I sent a text message to Emmett asking if he was here for dinner then started on making my Alfredo pasta.

At 6:15 there was the familiar roar of Emmett's truck, I grabbed another plate and put it on the table for him. He walked through the front door and i could hear him take a deep breath.

"Shit Bells... it smells amazing in here!" He was suddenly at my side trying to pinch a piece of pasta out of the pan.

"Emmett! Piss off. It will be done in a few minuets." I said, holding the wooden spoon up, threatening him. He screwed his face up and pouted slightly before moving to sit at the kitchen table.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" He asked, conversationally, after a few quiet moments.

"Dunno yet. How come?" I kept my back to him but smiled. Of course i knew what i was doing... I was crashing his best-friends party.

"Well... I was wondering if you wanted to come meet a few of my friends?" He said nonchalantly. I spun around to give him an odd look.

"You mean go to the party tonight?"

"How the hell did you find out about that?" He smirked. I shook my head and waved off his question.

"I'm already going Em. Jacob and the boys asked if i would go with them." I said when he offered me a ride over with him after dinner.

"But you're my sister!" He whined, "...I want to introduce you!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his pouting face, "I'll get a ride with them but let you do all the introductions Em." I said turning the stove off and filling up the plate in front of him. At that exact moment Charlie walked in, took off his jacket and gun-belt then sat down to eat dinner.

It must have looked like a real happy-family moment, but what Charlie didn't know was what Emmett and I had planned for tonight.

"What are you doing tonight son?" Charlie asked when he was halfway through his plateful.

"I'm staying at Edwards. Rose, Alice and Jasper will be there. A few movies, pizza... the usual." He shrugged and continued to fork food into his mouth at a relentless pace.

"How about you Bells?" Charlie asked with his mouth full. I shrugged and took another mouthful before answering. "I'm staying at Jacobs."

Charlie choked on the food in his mouth and Emmett dropped his fork, causing it to make a loud clatter as it hit his plate.

Trying to act like i didn't notice their reactions i continued to eat. "I uh...I don't think so Bella." Charlie said after he took a few moments to compose himself.

"Oh? Why might that be Dad?" I asked, putting my fork down, lifting my head and tilting it to the side to stare straight at him.

"I-uh. No, no Bella, you're not staying at some boys house." Charlie said firmly.

Keeping my face an emotionless mask I continued to stare. "But he's my friend dad." I widened my eyes slightly, which was always a crowd pleaser.

"He's a boy Bella!" Charlie huffed, clearly not liking the fact that Jacob had a penis.

"I'm not going to do anything Dad." I said softly, in an almost baby voice. Charlie looked like he was about to crumble when my cellphone suddenly went off, the ring-tone lighting up the room...

"_You, you're sex is on fire_

_You, you're sex is on fire_

_consumed with whats to transpire..."_

Slowly i noticed that Charlie was turning red. Looks like i was going to have to change my ringtone. Emmett was smirking looking back and forward between Charlie and I.

"Jacob's picking me up at 8." I said, indicating that it was already organized.

"You're not going Bella. So you might as well ring him and tell him not to bother." Charlie growled and picked his fork back up, turning his attention back to the plate.

"I'm going Dad, there's no reason why i cant go." I sighed loudly, the upcoming argument was going to be draining.

"Reason? Bella! He's a teenage BOY!" Charlie screeched.

"Really? Are you sure? I never noticed." I snapped, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "...what's you're point Dad?" I hissed.

"Your not having sleep overs with boys." Charlie wasn't yelling or even raising his voice, he was simply growling at me.

"Because he has a penis?" I asked, causing Emmett to choke on a piece of food and grab a glass of water to stop the coughing.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, looking at me in disbelief.

"What? Emmett is allowed to go and hang out with the Cullen's and Hale's I'm not allowed to go to the reservation? Did it ever cross you're mind Dad, that Rosalie and Alice are there with Emmett? Or are there double standards?" I asked, glaring straight at him.

"Emmett can look after himself..."Charlie said, defensively.

"Are you trying to imply that Jacob and Billy wont take good care of me?" I asked, sounding shocked.

"No. I just..." I smelt an easy victory, "...oh hell. Okay, go stay down there." He huffed and puffed a little, then stood up to go watch TV.

"That was... impressive." Emmett chuckled as he moved his dishes to the sink.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"You might want to get ready its 7 o'clock" Emmett nudged me and pointed at the clock.

SHIT!

"Hey Char-Dad... do you mind if i clean the kitchen tomorrow? I promise i will." I said pleadingly.

"Sure, kid" He nodded and turned back to the game.

I sprinted upstairs and collided with a walking wall. Emmett reached out to stop me from falling backwards down the stairs.

"You're not having a shower are you?" I asked, hurriedly.

"Nah, i just had to change my shirt." He laughed when i took off to turn the shower on, then darted back into my room.

I took my toiletries and was in the shower in the next minuet. The hot water seemed to feel amazing on my tingling skin. I washed my hair quickly and shaved my legs then jumped out. I moved to my room and continued toweling myself dry, noticing the clock said 7:15.

I pulled on my nicest pair of panties and matching bra, they were from La Perla. The panties were a chocolate brown, they were small to the extreme, hardly covered anything. Then there was the matching bra that lifted my bosom. I didn't pull any clothes on, basically because i was still running through what to wear while i fixed my hair.

I blow-dried my hair then decided against running the straightener through it. Instead i left it in slight waves and curls, cascading down my back.

The clock now read 7:50 and I was still only in my bra and panties.

I rummaged through the closet when i set my eyes on a box mom had sent a few days after i got here. I grabbed the box and ripped it open, revealing the highest shoes i owned. They were thigh high, black leather boots with a 5inch heel. A grin spread across my face as my outfit for the night popped into my head. I grabbed my simple grey long sleeved minidress. It clung to my body like a layer of skin. After managing to finally get the boots on I pulled my long military coat over top.

I applied a little eyeliner to emphasize my eyes, with some mascara and clear lip gloss. A car horn honked outside as I took one last fleeting glance in the mirror. I opened my window to see Jacob stepping out of the drives door and walking over.

Without saying a word i threw out my bag down to him, he caught it easily, turned and chucked it in the car.

Slowly, trying not to let my heels click on the staircase I made my way down to the front door.

"Bye Dad! I'll be home first thing tomorrow!" I called out.

"Okay Bells. You be good." He said back.

I smiled and threw the door open and closed it behind me. Walking down the path to Jake's – full – car I couldn't help but strut my stuff a little. I was so excited about tonight, I wanted to let everything go and just relax and have fun.

There were a few wolf whistles from the guys in the car, Jacob laughed and nodded enthusiastically, giving me the thumbs up.

"Hey guys" I smiled and slid into the front seat. Embry, Seth and Quil were squashed in the back.

"Hey sexy... you look hot tonight." Quil wagged his eyebrows.

"You wait till you see what's under the coat Quil," I winked and laughed at his expression.

"Dude, stop drooling on me!" Embry whined, punching Quil in the shoulder which caused a mini fight in the backseat.

I was too busy watching the three boys in the back that I lost track of time, before i knew it we were pulling into a driveway, it had fairy lights in the trees, guiding us.

The bass from music became louder as we neared our destination. Lights started filtering through trees and before i knew it we were pulling up next to a group of other cars. The house was not really a house, more like a mansion. It looked so...flash. Nothing at all like Renee's house and definitely nothing like Charlie's.

"Party hardy!" Quil bellowed jumping out of the car, Seth Jake and Embry all followed suit. My door was opened by Jacob and he offered me his hand, I smiled and took it.

"What a gentleman." I chuckled.

"You sound surprised," He grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards the front door.

There was no one outside, Jacob didn't ring the doorbell or knock, he simply stepped inside pulling me with him. The house was just as huge as it seemed from the outside, the lounge seemed to be the dance floor but the kitchen seemed to be just behind that, with bottles and bottles of alcohol.

The lights were flashing and it was HOT inside. It was the heat from the amount of people in one room. "Drink?" Embry asked me, i nodded and whispered something strong into his ear.

Seth and Quil went with Embry to get the drinks and Jacob dragged me further into the house. This wasn't like a party, it was more like a club. The people we passed all gave me a weird look and a few of the girls battered their eyelashes at Jacob. Subtlety was obviously a problem in Forks. Trying to ignore people pointing at me i concentrated on the massive house.

"You're brothers up there." Jacob said, gaining my attention and pointing up to another level.

There leaning against a railing – looking down on everyone dancing – was my brother with a group of people beside him. Must be the Hale's and Cullen's.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, figures they are up there, away from all the "normal people". They are called the Elite's after all, they think they're better. Higher up, more important.

But Emmett's up there.

He isn't like them... or is he?

"Drink up sexy!" Embry suddenly appeared in front of me with a huge glass filled with gin i guessed. "That should last you awhile." Quil sang, bouncing on the spot with a joint in his hand.

I took a sip of the gin, it wasn't so bad, so i chucked it back and before i knew it.... it was finished. Embry and Jacob stared at me like i had three eyes, Quil laughed loudly though disappeared for a minuet then returned with a bottle of gin. He handed it to me and grinned, still puffing on his joint.

After three-quarters of a bottle of gin, a few puffs of a joint, I was in desperate need to dance. I needed to move, to let loose. In my dazed state I noticed that more people had found out a new girl was here. They were pointing and either smirking or glaring. The boys kept coming over and starting a conversation with Jacob or whoever then ask me for a dance. I turned them all down, I really wasn't in the mood to dance with a stranger.

"Come dance!" I begged for the hundredth time. "Please...I'll take my coat off!" I yelled, just as the music cut off to change songs. Heads turned to stare at me and I grinned sheepishly. But i did notice a few guys eye me, wondering if I was being for real.

I continued to drink, me and Jacob polished off the gin and were now drinking beer, when a familiar beat came over the speakers and I couldn't help but scream, it was my song. I stood up from the couch and thrust the beer bottle into Jacobs chest, I undid my coat and pulled it off, earning a gasp from one of the boys beside me. Eyes were on me, but i couldn't control myself, I needed to dance. A warm hand wrapped around my wrist, stopping me, "I'll come with you." Quil said, eyeing a few boys who were staring at my bare legs.

I moved through the sea of people, Quil following. Sean Paul's – burning, was blaring from the speakers. I closed my eyes and let my body go. I swayed and rolled my body, popping and just letting it all out. I wasn't the best dancer but i loved the feeling of letting go.

A few boys stepped up and wrapped their arms around my waist but i simply just shook my head and pushed them away, i wasn't interested in dancing with strangers. Sadly the song came to an end but another good song came over the speakers, bringing me back to life. Flo Rida – Low.

There was two guys headed towards me, both looking like they were determined. I did the first thing that came into my head, I spun around and grabbed Quil's arm.

"Q-Q-Qwiiiiiiil!" I wailed loudly into his ear, "...dance with me so the guys stop asking." I said

hugging myself to his chest. "Anything for Bella!" He slurred.

Dancing with Quil was funny, during Flo Rida we started to get into a mini dance-battle, eventually i just started grinding my body against him and he announced i won. He went to go grab some more and I headed over to Jacob and Seth when I felt arms wrap around me for the sixth time and I growled and shoved them away. "No touching asshole." I muttered and started to walk away when they grabbed me again, I spun around, ready to punch him in the face.

"Aw, you going to hit you're brother Bells?" Emmett grinned, his words were slightly slurred but i just laughed and launched myself at him.

"Come on... introductions time!" He yelled in a sing-song voice. He pulled me up some stairs that were being guarded by two big guys, they were of course smaller than Emmett though.

"You have a looker there Emmett." One of them said winking at me.

"Shut up Leon. She's my baby sister." He growled.

My head was still hazy, and i was definitely drunk. "Emmett slow the fuck down! You try walking in these boots." I yelled when he started moving faster. He stopped abruptly, which caused me to run straight into him, "Ow! Fuck!" I moaned when I landed on my ass.

"Oh shit Bella." The big doofus reached down and pulled me to my feet easily. His eyes raked up my body, his expression changing as he noticed what i was wearing.

"What the fuck are those?" he hissed, pointing at my boots.

"Thigh high, leather boots?" I hissed back. Not in any mood for his fatherly speech.

"They're fuck-me boots!" He said louder.

"Ugh Emmett, fuck up! They aren't fuck me boots. Mom brought them." I snapped.

"Well wheres the rest of you're outfit?" He said shifting his gaze away from me.

"What do you mean? This is my outfit." I said giving him a quizzical look.

"No! You're missing one of the most valuable part of an outfit Bella!" He growled back, head snapping to look at me, "...You're fucking pants! You're in a fucking shirt and fuck-me boots!"

"Look Emmett, i have been dressing worse than this in Phoenix for months. Shut up and get over it. I'll wear what i want." I had stepped right up to him, poking a finger into his chest.

Reluctantly he huffed – just like Charlie would – and turned around heading over to the group of people.

"Guys? I want you to meet my sister... Bella." Emmett said once we were standing in front of the 6 people.

I scanned each and every face. First there was a tiny small girl, she had short spiky hair with pale skin. Her eyes widened as she took in my boots and she smiled bigger. Her eyes were twinkling with some sort of joy when she saw me, freaky. Next was a blond model-like girl. She had long wavy hair that tumbled down her back, she gave a small nod at me but turned away, looking out at the dancers below.

Next to her was a young man – or teenager - who had honey blond hair, he looked similar to the blond girl. He had a guitar on his lap that he was strumming. When he noticed my gaze on him he dipped his head and tilted his hat.

Next was a girl who was sneering at me, her face had contorted like I was disgusting her. She had fake blond hair, it was dead straight and no life to it. She made eye contact with me, hostility raging in them. I quickly shifted to the next person... or persons. On the last seat was a guy with a girl straddling his lap. They were having a very serious and heated make-out session that no one seemed to notice. Then Emmett kicked the chair the two were sitting on, the girl jumped and nearly fell off the seat. She moved slightly and i saw his face.

My world froze.

That familiar bronze hair.

The perfectly symmetrical lips.

The piercing green eyes.

No. No, this can't be happening to me. Not now. No, please no.

My silent pleads were all for nothing because it was him, i knew it as soon as i saw the eyes. It was him, it was Edward. My Edward.

All the memories of the two weeks poured through me like water through a sieve.

I was staring at him, he was staring at me. My heart began to beat franticly. My eyes pricked with unshed tears. I wanted to run away, to hide. But I also wanted to run to him, to kiss him, to beg for forgiveness for whatever i did to make him leave me.

Then there was a part of me that wanted to punch him, hard. For all the lies. Edward _Masen_? No, it wasn't Masen, it was Cullen. He lied! Also, he was sitting there with a girl on his lap, both of them having a tongue war together. I wanted to yell at him, to make him feel a portion of the pain i was feeling in that instant.

"Bells? You okay?" Emmett asked, shaking my shoulder. I snapped my eyes to him and then back to the group that was staring at me, then finally to the piercing green eyes. I used to love looking into his eyes, it would be like swimming in a pool of crystal green. But not anymore, his eyes were guarded and cold. I continued to stare when he did the most unexpected thing, he snorted and smirked. I kept my eyes on him as he slowly raked his eyes up and down my body, causing me to shudder.

Did he not recognize me?

I had changed in the last few years, my skin was clear my hair was a lot longer, i lost the chubbiness. But i recognized him, the bronze hair that stuck up in a fashionable mess, the pale skin, the unbelievable good looks.

"So, this is the infamous _Isabella_ Swan." Edward crooned in the silky smooth voice. I wanted nothing more than to sit there and ogle him, but it was wrong. I was wrong.

Edward _Masen_ was a mistake, a learning curb, he didn't exist. He was fake. The sooner i realized that, the better.

I swallowed back the lump lodged in my throat, "Y-Yes," I squeaked.

"Look, shes all tongue-tied... thats a change. You certainly didn't have any problems yelling at me on the phone. What was it you called me Isabella..?" Edward now had a glint in his eye that was making me nervous, he was not lying when he said he could make my life hell. "...An egotistical pig? And that you wouldn't touch me with a thirty foot pole? Well Isabella, you and I both know thats not true, you're practically eye-fucking me now." He gestured towards me, the group laughed and I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment. When did he turn into such a ... monster? He wasn't like this all those years ago.

"Shut it Cullen!" Emmett growled.

Turning away from him, I glanced at the lower level where I caught Jacobs eye, he gave me a thumbs up then tipped his drink back to guzzle the rest. Jacob didn't realize how helpful a simple gesture was, with a simple thumbs up he made me realize i had friends, that I had people to protect and help me.

Edward _Masen_ wasn't real. Edward _Masen _was just Edward fucked-up Cullen pretending. That made me angry. If he wanted to play then fine, we can play. I'll dish out all i have, and more.

I turned back to the smirking Edward and smiled sweetly at him, noticing his eyes widened slightly.

"Actually, if i remember correctly... I corrected myself saying that calling you an egotistical pig was an offense to pigs. Also, I forgot to mention that you're a self centered bastard, I wasn't eye-fucking you Mr _Cullen_, I was noticing that you're too mentally handicapped to do up the buttons of you're own shirt correctly. I would say its been a pleasure meeting you..." I took a long dramatic sigh and shrugged my shoulders, "... but I just cant bring myself to say it. Have a nice night... I'm off to get completely fucked up." With that, I spun around and left the Elites. "Wow! Emmett you're sisters got an attitude!" The other guy said, the blond haired one.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" I muttered to myself, trying to move as swiftly as possible to the stairs without tripping. Then someone grabbed my arm, spinning me around. I was greeted with a pair of flaming green eyes, his beautiful face was contorted with anger.

"Wait." He hissed when i tried to pull my arm free of his, the feel of his skin touching mine was ... uncomfortable.

"Let me the fuck go, or I'll remove it _for_ you." I snarled. This seemed to piss Edward off even more he started shaking and his jaw clenched shut with a audible snap.

"I warned you _Isabella_. I'm the _last_ person you want to piss off." He squeezed my arm tightly, so tight it hurt. I cringed slightly but kept glaring at him. Never wavering, years of loneliness and questions were turning into anger. All directed at this insanely beautiful boy.

"Wrong you're _highness_..." I spat, shoving at his chest hard, he let my arm drop and rubbed his chest, "...you're the first." I turned around and descended the stairs, not looking back at the fuming Edward Mas - _fuck_ ...Cullen!

I pushed through the crowd till I found the boys, without even thinking it through I ran at Jacob and hugged myself to him. He laughed and hugged me back, tightly.

"You okay Bells?" Quil slurred once i calmed down and detached myself from Jacob.

I nodded, "Just need some alcohol." I yelled over the loud music. I grabbed the bottle of wine when Seth offered it to me and took a long drink. It tasted horrible and slightly burned my throat but it also made me buzz after a few minuets.

Time meant nothing to me, but I managed to finish the bottle of wine with help from Quil. I hadn't attempted to stand up, I knew i was wasted. I couldn't keep my mouth shut, and I ended up telling Jacob that I already knew Edward. The party was truly pumping now, more people had turned up and everyone was drunk.

Seth and Embry had disappeared off with a couple of girls, i sat between Jacob and Quil. We laughed at different people and continued drinking. Out of nowhere four girls were standing in front of our couch, blocking our view.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The one with light brown hair and blond streaks asked me. I recognized her, she was the bitch who was sucking Edwards face. Beside her was the blond girl who was still glaring at me.

"It's Bella, and yes i am." I yelled over the thumping bass. Just the image of this girl and Edward kissing had me taking the bottle of vodka from Jacob's hands and taking a large gulp.

"Well, I'm Jessica-" She said holding her hand out to shake, "...and this is Lauren," she pointed at the nasty blond one, "Michelle and Angela." Michelle was just like Lauren, glaring. Angela however, looking at the ground and scuffing her foot.

"Angela. Angela! Fuck, how many times do i have to call you?! Are you deaf? Or just dumb?" Lauren snarled, clicking her fingers in front of Angela's face. That disgusted me, "Oi! What the fuck. Stop treating her like a hog! Fuck! I mean dog." I jumped up from the couch totally forgetting how drunk i was till I stood up and my head throbbed painfully and the room began to spin. Before i knew it i was on the ground, my head hitting the hard floor with a loud crack.

"Ow! Fuck!" I moaned. There were voices, but they were all muffled like someone had put cotton balls in my ears. I could hear Jacob, and some laughs from girls. No doubt that was Jessica and her pack of mutts...minus Angela.

Then, as my head throbbed I fell silently into unconsciousness.

The voices were back again, this time they weren't slowly being drowned out, they were getting louder. Like someone was turning up the volume in my ears. There was something missing though, there was no music. Where had the music gone?

The throbbing in my head sadly hadn't disappeared though. Trying to force my fuzzy head to concentrate on something, anything.

"-her home?" A female voice chimed.

"Dad would kill her, then kill me." Emmett grumbled, "-stupid fucking alcohol!"

"I'll take her back to mine Em. Charlie already thinks shes staying with me, I'll look after her." Another familiar voice said, Jacob.

Then someone scoffed and the room turned silent.

"Can i talk to you quickly Emmett? Alone." That silky smooth voice said quietly but full of authority. There was clicking of high hells and a few loud sighs then the door closed.

"Edw-" Emmett started but was cut off.

"I don't think he should take her back to his house. She should stay here." Edward said confidently. I kept my eyes closed and just listened to the way it sounded. It wasn't the same as all those years ago, it was deeper and much much, much more sexier.

"I don't know Edward. She wo-" Edward cut Emmett off again.

"She could have a concussion. She needs to be near people who know what they are doing. Dads upstairs somewhere and also I have got my first aid certificate." Emmett chuckled deeply and then seemed to consider it.

"I wasn't worried about that... She will be extremely pissed off tomorrow Edward, she's not a morning person in general, being hung over and at _you're_ house will be a deadly combination," Emmett said carefully, but Edward just laughed.

"I can handle a little heat from you're sister Em. Trust me." I could imagine the smug smirk plastered on his face. My heart picked up and my breathing accelerated slightly, damn that overly-attractive bastard!

"I'll be back in a few minuets. I'll get everyone out. Can you look after her and make sure she doesn't choke on her own spew or something?" Emmett said, he must have been near the door because a moment later there was a click.

There was a few foot steps then the bed shifted followed by a voice that could cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter, "You can stop pretending _Isabella_. I know you're awake." His breath blew across my face and I inhaled his beautiful scent, greedily. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking when the light blinded me. There was something in front of me, the light was muted and i was shadowed by a head.

Familiar green eyes were dazzling my eyes, hurting mine as i remembered the years i had dreamed about them... and there they were.

Edward didn't make a move to get up and move away, instead he stood leaning over me. His face unbearably close, if i just lifted my head a little i could place my lips on his soft ones.

Time seemed to slow down, i was having an internal dilemma. Do i kiss him – and potentially ruin myself in the process? Or, do I push him away and spew out more insults?

**Okay, review please and tell me if you want more insults from Bella.. or if she should let him know who she is. I have two chapters to possibly upload. So you tell me, but both are filled with drama. Please excuse the mistakes, I'm yet to get ahold of my beta.**

**Let me know by pressing the green button :]**

**Lidi**


	4. Walking away

**I do not own anything. Characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.  
There are two P.O.V's in this chapter.**

Kiss him!

No!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

Fuck

"I know you want me Isabella." Edward murmured with a crooked smile. His eyes were dancing with excitement and playfulness, but at the same time, they were guarded.

"You're right Cullen..." I smiled and just when his smile began to grow i finished my sentence, "...I want you to get the fuck off me."

I got the satisfaction of watching my words slowly sink in, his brows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

"Really?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Before I could respond with some colorful words, Edward leaned right down on me, he swung his legs in between my thighs. His knees pushed my legs further apart. I could feel his sculptured chest against my own, the heat!

"You say you want me to fuck off Isabella, but you're body betrays you're words." His lips were so close! So fucking close! I was getting even more intoxicated just by his nearness. The smirk, that beautiful-annoying smirk was back.

"You're very fucking sure of yourself aren't you Mr Cullen." I said trying to sound angry. Sadly, it came out as a whisper.

"You want me as much as I want you...admit it." He shifted slightly over me so his forehead rested on mine. "Wow Mr Cullen, you're right! I want you. Right now. Right here." I don't know where my sudden courage came from but I lifted my hips to grind against his very, very, prominent erection.

"Take me now Mr Cullen." I said wrapping my legs around his waist. Edwards eyes widened and he looked taken back by my sudden submissive behavior.

"I uh..." He hesitated and pushed himself away from my body further so their was a gap. "Come on, you said it yourself, you always get what you want. Well take what you want." I seethed. He seemed confused, his brow was knitted together and his mouth was in a frown. I knew he would be unsure of my sudden willingness. Just like every self-obsessed guy out there he was obsessed with the chase, but as soon as the girl lay down and opened her legs they ran a mile. He was like a dog, all bark but no bite.

Without another word he slipped off me, he stood a few feet away from the bed. His body rigid as I lay there glaring at him.

"What's wrong you're _highness_?" I growled flinging my legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. My head spun and I winced slightly but managed to smother it and slip off the bed to walk towards Edward. His eyes widened, he looked genuinely nervous.

Little did he know how I was feeling. I was furious, nervous, terrified and most of all, sad. I wanted him to feel what I was feeling. I wanted him to remember, to remember _me_.

"Take me," I said standing right in front of him. He was staring straight into my eyes, looking for a way out of this. I pushed against his chest, not hard - just a small shove – trying to coax him further. "Stop it!" He growled, his voice low and threatening. Perfect.

"What's wrong Cullen?!" I hissed moving closer so our chests were touching. "Fuck me!" I bellowed.

Edward grabbed my wrists and held them at my sides, when I was going to shove him again. His eyes were dancing with emotions, but he kept himself calm. "You're drunk _Bella_. Stop this now!" He said in a controlled voice.

I couldn't help but smirk when he pinned my arms to my side and slipped out from between me and the wall. He didn't move far, he stayed a few feet to my left and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do... do I know you from somewhere?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Do i know you from somewhere? Ha!

Yes. "You tell me Mr Cullen" I said slowly. His brows furrowed and he ran a hand through his messy hair. A nervous habit he had maintained over the years.

Without saying a word I started for the door.

"Wait!" He called out as I flung the door open, "...Bella! You have to wait in here for Emmett." He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I'm not waiting in that room with you another minuet!" I hissed, through clenched teeth.

My head was really starting to thump painfully. The alcohol was disorientating and being close to him seemed to make me more incoherent. I knew what I had to do, I had to get far away from Edward Cullen before I exploded. There was quite a crowd outside the door, all huddled around a table with lines of powder in front of different people. They all turned to us when I yelled at Edward. His eyes were flaming with rage, he took in the crowd watching, gripping my arm a little then letting it drop to my side. He stood up straighter and squared his shoulders, the calm mask overtaking his beautiful face.

"Get inside the room now Isabella." He said in a cold voice. His eyes were still filled with anger but he was controlling it.

"Get fucked Cullen" I snapped back. There were a few gasps from the horde, followed by whispers. Edward noticed and that made him even angrier, obviously no one defied Edward fucking Cullen.

"I wont ask again. Get you're fucking ass in the room or I will make you!" He clenched his fists and glared at me with what was quite easily the scariest look anyone had ever given me. I suppressed a shudder and stared at him. The silence was getting to him, his eyes darted around to see what the crowd was doing. Thats when it hit me, like a fucking freight train. He was acting like this to keep his precious reputation intact. No one had told Edward Cullen to 'get fucked', no one would stand up to him. I probably looked like a fucking alien to these people.

I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face. I was about to cross all the lines, and hopefully teach these people about free will and not following the crowd.

In my peripheral vision I noticed more people were filtering in to see what was happening. Good, the more the merrier.

Edward tensed when he noticed my grin, his eyes narrowed and jaw tensed, causing me to let out a laugh.

"I'm not going back into that room Cullen..." I continued to smirk and shrugged "... especially since you cant follow through." I added when he was about to interrupt. More murmurers passed around the hallway and Edward furrowed his brow slightly, showing he was confused.

"You know... when you couldn't fuck me?" I said loudly and everyone was silent for a beat, then it all broke out. Gasps, whisperers and even a few laughs. I turned towards the table of people, "I know! It's insane right?! I mean, its Cullen! Even me, the new girl, had heard about his reputation. Yet he couldn't do it... maybe Cullen junior was on vacation?" I smiled and patted a random girl on the shoulder, she hadn't blinked for about 30 seconds.

I turned back to Edward, he was turning red in the face and his fists were shaking. Great, here we go. Not wanting to see Edward through his hissy fit I turned and started walking through the crowd, towards – what i presumed to be – the exit.

"Actually Bella. The reason I wouldn't fuck you is because I didn't want to catch anything!" Edwards voice rang out over all the talking, causing everyone to fall back into silence.

I spun around to see him standing on a chair, still at the other end of the hall. He was visibly mad, but he was smirking now with that same glint in his eye as earlier.

"That's original Cullen. Why don't you think of a better comeback then get a hold of me!" I called out, his eyes narrowed slightly but his smirk stayed in place.

"Its not an excuse Bella. Its the truth. Didn't Emmett find you in Phoenix butt naked riding a random guy?" He said this very, very loud. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole house heard. I did notice the people around me cringe back slightly.

"He wasn't a random, Cullen!" I snarled, feeling the anger boil up again. This seemed to excite Edward more, he was now grinning.

"Not what I heard... You're a whore Bella. The more people that know, the better." He shrugged and I noticed a few people nodded. Well this was fucked up.

I couldn't believe he just ... did he really? Seriously... did he just call me a ... whore?

Oh no! Oh hell no!

"Whore?" I snorted.

"Yes, whore. You think you're better than everyone else Isabella. But you're not. You're nothing but a useless waste-of-space, unable of feeling any emotions other than what a paying man gives you. You should have stayed in Phoenix so you could open up you're brothel! People here have standards... and you are well below those standards!" Edward called out, louder than ever. He was yelling now, his voice reaching every corner of the house, I was positive it even echoed for a bit.

Stunned beyond belief I managed to compose myself. There was no anger anymore, no sadness. I wasn't empty I just felt ... freedom.

I had no reason to talk or see this boy ever again in my life. For all tonight I had been wishing he would change back too the 12 year old, I even thought I saw that side of him. But I was wrong, like so many other things.

Suddenly four people busted into the hallway, a few feet from Edward. Emmett looked at me, trying to evaluate the damage.

"What? No pimp or teenage mother jokes? Come on, you were on a roll... don't stop now that you're Elite crew is here!" I laughed hysterically and clapped my hands moving a few steps closer to them.

"...So far you used, 'Bella has diseases' and 'Bella's a whore' what's next Cullen...? Don't stop now, let it all out!" I sang in a cherry voice.

Edward was looking at me like I had three heads, along with everyone else. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"I'm going to say something now..." I said glaring straight at Edward – my whole demeanor changed in seconds. "...I am not a whore! Just because you know I fucked one guy does not give you the right to call me that. Fuck, you have no right to call any girl that! You have no manners and you act like a complete dog towards women. Its little spoiled rich brats like you who killed chivalry. Pick up you're fucking balls and go learn how to treat people, we are humans! Not animals! You do not click you're fingers and we come running! We do not stand on chairs to be the center of attention! Take a long hard look at yourself and figure out how you want you're life to turn out. Because with the attitude you have right now you will loose everything." I moved swiftly back to the exit. When I got to the door I stopped, not facing him I spoke softly but clear, "People are capable of change...Edward." I didn't hang around to see his reaction, I fled. Walking swiftly to the front door I flung it open and was hit with rain.

Dammit! I left my coat inside.

I hesitated for a moment then plowed into the rain, beginning my journey down the Cullen's driveway. The rain wasn't so bad, besides the trees provided some coverage from the wet. I kept to a steady pace, occasionally slipping and falling but nothing major. The combination of alcohol and cold was making my body numb.

I played the nights events over and over in my head. Had I said to much? Not enough? Did he notice how I could never call him Edward? Except for when my back was to him? Had he really wanted me, or where those just empty words?

Whore. He called me a whore. An emotionless whore. I think he had his wires crossed because that was him. He was a cold-hearted bastard, and a man-whore.

"Ugh! Fuck!" I yelled as my head continued to spin. I crouched down and held my head in both my hands, trying to stop the throbbing.

"Get in sweetheart," A smooth voice said. I moved my hands to see a shiny car sitting in front of me – where the fuck did that come from? The honey blond- guitar guy was sitting behind the steering wheel, the passenger window was open.

"Sorry?" I said.

"Come on, get in. I'll give you a lift." He gave a warm smile but I couldn't move. This was one of Edwards friends, what if he's back for revenge?

"Look little lady, I'm not here on behalf of Edward. I'm just dropping you home, so get your sweet ass in the car." I laughed a little then stood up and shuffled myself into his car. It was warm inside, and it smelt like whiskey and tobacco, yum.

"Buckle up miss," He winked, "Oh and I'm Jasper." He took my hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. "Bella," I said breathlessly.

Ooooh, he was good. Smooth as silk.

"Well hold on tight Miss Bella, lets get you home." Jasper let my hand go and in the same minuet we were flying down the Cullen driveway at a speed I was positive was illegal.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I yelled when he didn't slow down to turn from the driveway onto the highway. I buried my head in my hands, waiting for the car to connect with a tree or another car. But it never came, Jasper's laugh filled the space and I peeked up at him.

"It's alright. I wouldn't let you get hurt." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jasper, just drop me off in town. I'm not going home anyway." I said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Oh? So where are you staying tonight?" He inquired.

"La Push... well I was supposed to. I can't go home, Charlie will kill me." I sighed and pulled at the hem of my dress, trying to make it longer.

"Hmmm... and where is this friend you're staying at?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Well he's at the party still" I mumbled, but somehow Jasper heard.

The car came to an abrupt halt and then swung around to go back in the direction of the party.

"What? Jasper! Take me back to Forks! Please! Or just drop me off here!" I yelled.

"Hey, calm down Bella. We aren't going back to the party, you're coming to stay at mine." Jasper said rubbing my hand that was clenched into a ball.

Jasper pulled back onto the Cullen's driveway and just when I was about to shout at him, he pulled into a driveway I had never noticed. It was pitch black down here but I could see a light fast approaching.

"Welcome to the hideout." Jasper said parking in front of a cottage. It looked beautiful, flowers all around, with soft lights giving off a warm feeling. Jasper jumped out of the car and ran around to open my door. When I got out he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door, which was unlocked.

Inside was just as beautiful, it was specifically designed to feel homey. Nothing was out of place, the colors even matched.

"Hideout?" I asked once the grand tour was complete.

"Yeah, Esme Cullen made it for us kids when we wanted to get out of the house." Jasper shrugged then poured the coffee.

"So who does it belong to?" I asked.

"Well it has 5 rooms, Rosalie's, Alice's, Edwards and mine. Last month we gave the last one to Emmett" He handed the coffee and I sipped it, the heat spread through my body instantly.

"Hmmm, you must be cold in those wet clothes. Come, you can have a bath then head off to bed." Jasper took my coffee out of my hand then pushed me up the small stairs towards his room.

"Okay, come on. Get ready for you're bath. I'll run it." He left me standing next to his bed and disappeared into the on suite bathroom.

"Jasper, can I ask you a question?" I called out when I sat on his bed to take the boots off.

"Shoot darlin" He said, poking his head through the door.

"Why are you doing this for me? After what I said to Edward." A smile spread across his face and he winked.

"Well, mainly because what you said is true. Also you're Emmett's sister, someone has to look out for you." I smiled back a little, happy with his answer.

"So that's it?" I asked.

"And of course the fact you're fucking gorgeous" He disappeared into the bathroom again. I chuckled and finished taking the boots off. Ugh, my feet were so sore.

"Come on Bella!" Jasper sang making me laugh. I peeled the wet dress off and dropped it onto the ground, looking around for a bathrobe.

"Fuck!" Jasper gasped when he walked into the room and saw me standing in my panties and bra.

"What?" I asked confused.

There was a few moments of silence as Jasper raked his eyes up and down my body. If I were sober my face would have been on fire with embarrassment. But there was still a large amount of alcohol in my system. I wasn't embarrassed at all.

"I don't have a robe, just go jump into the bath and I wont look." He said already facing the opposite way. I was shivering and cold to the bone, so I made a quick beeline for the bathroom and threw off my panties and bra before basically diving into the perfect water.

"Oh god!" I moaned loudly. The water felt amazing, it seemed to draw all the tension away from my body. The bubbles had a yummy smell of jasmine and vanilla.

"Good?" Jasper asked leaning against the door. I was unable to answer so I just nodded.

"Mind if I sit?" He nodded towards the seat next to the mirror, once again I just nodded. He didn't take a seat straight away, he left for a few minuets then returned with his guitar. Sitting down he began to play softly, the song was slow and perfect. My body calmed even more and my eyes drooped.

"Thank you Jasper," I whispered. "My pleasure Bella," He whispered back.

The nights events didn't play over in my head. I wasn't agonizing myself with the 'what if'' game, I was calm and content.

Obviously I was a little too relaxed because I woke up to Jasper grabbing me.

"Whoa there Bella! I don't think you can breathe underwater," he had me by the tops of my arms. I opened my eyes to figure out what he was talking about.

"Come on, out you get. Time to get you into bed." Jasper hauled me out of the bath, I completely forgot I was stark naked. He wrapped a towel around me and handed me a shirt.

"Put this on, you can sleep in it." Jasper helped pull the shirt over my head. Then he gave me a weird look and dropped to his knees in front of me with a sigh.

"Okay, step in..." He said, I glanced down to see what on earth he was talking about. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep. There was Jasper, on the ground, trying to help me put my panties on. I stepped one leg in then the other, he drew the panties up my legs till he got mid-thigh. I laughed a little then pulled them right up.

"Thanks Jasper, I probably would have put them on backwards..." I sighed and he stood up so I could lean on him.

"Come on Miss Bella. Time for bed." He swung me up into his arms causing me to gasp, then I was suddenly being placed on a feather soft mattress. Jasper tucked the blankets around me and sat on the edge of the bed, playing with a piece of my hair.

"I think I loved him Jasper..." I said into the silent room, minuets had passed but I was still awake. The lights were still on and Jasper glanced over to me. "Edward?" He asked, stroking my cheek now.

"I knew him when we were 12... we were both in Chicago. He was so sweet and innocent. He was my first kiss." I sounded sad now, even to myself. Jasper just nodded and continued to stroke my cheek. "Then... then he just left me. No word, no answers... nothing." I sniffed, the tears were about to come but I was fighting them back.

Recognition flashed in Jaspers face, "Izzy," he whispered. I shut my eyes tightly and balled my hands into fists.

"Go to sleep Bella... I'll sleep downstairs." He said quickly, then switched the lights off.

"Please! Jasper, please just sleep in here..." I said, grabbing his arm. He hesitated a little, "We won't do anything Jasper, I promise. Just please don't leave me." I whispered.

He sighed deeply then pulled his jacket off and slid into the bed next to me.

"Go to sleep sweetheart... I'll stay." He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him.

It wasn't anything sexual, he was just a friend, comforting another friend.

I buried my head into his chest and murmured a quick thank you. He was being so nice to me, I had made a quick decision that Jasper would be just another Elite. Exactly like Edward, but I was so far from the truth. He was kind, and warm, a true friend.

"I hate him Jasper... he broke my heart twice. He just lost me forever," I said, unsure if he was awake or asleep.

Jaspers arms tightened around me and he shushed me. "He didn't realize who you were Bella..." He said after another few minuets of silence.

"It doesn't change a thing... he will never know how much he hurt me. He will never see me cry. I'm not going to be his victim again, I'm not going to play his sick and twisted games."

Jasper didn't speak after that, he continued to hold me and stroke my hair. Before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

"I'll get payback..." I murmured before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Emmett's Point Of View**

"You called my sister a whore?!" I yelled at Edward for the hundredth time, it had been 3 hours since Bella had disappeared. I was so ready to crack him in the face for all the harsh things he had said to her. It was only Leon and Mark keeping me from Edward. I could easily push them out of the way and get to Edward, I really wanted to but Alice and Rose were standing next to him.

"Em, I'm sorry! She just... fuck! I don't know, she just pushed all my buttons!" Edward yelled throwing his arms in the air, "..I didn't know who she was..." he mumbled.

"I'll fucking push you're buttons Cullen!" I yelled, taking a step towards him. Leon rushed forwards to try and push me back, "Leon... get the fuck out of my way before I throw you out the fucking window!" I bellowed, swatting his hand off my chest.

"Emmett! Stop this!" Alice scolded and stepped away from Edward to stalk closer to me.

"Alice, stay out of it. This concerns me and Edward." I growled, but she didn't stop. She walked right up to me and poked me in the chest with her finger.

"You shut up Emmett! This has everything to do with us. Now, you're going to calm down and stop threatening my brother. Edward is going to apologize to Bella, tonight. It's not you're decision what happens to Edward, its Bella's. Besides if it was any other girl you would have slapped Edward on the back and congratulated him, so stop being a hypocrite!" She was one scary pixie when she was angry. I huffed a little then nodded, relaxing my balled up fists. Alice turned around to face Edward, he sighed and gave her a dirty look.

"So help me Edward I will let Emmett over there to put you're head through the fucking wall!" She screeched at him. He nodded his head and mumbled something about being a jackass.

"Now, Leon and Mark are going to hunt the house for Bella, I'll give Jazz a call to see if he found her." Alice was being cool, calm and collected now. She had such a evil side, it was kind of scary.

Edward left the room and headed towards his room, slamming the door shut in the process.

"Dickhead," I murmured, causing Alice to glare at me.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out to see I had one new text from Jasper.

_I found her down the driveway, trying to walk home. _

_She staying at the hideout, with me. You're rooms locked so we in mine. _

_Jazz._

What the fuck was she thinking of walking in this weather without a jacket! Was she insane? No no, not insane, just drunk.

"She's wit Jasper at the hideout." I said to Alice and Rose. They both gave me weird looks and Rose crunched up her face. "Oh he better not have let her anywhere near my room!" She snarled.

"She's in Jaspers room, she's staying the night." I said rubbing my eyes. I was so fucking spent, today had been long. All I wanted to do tonight was get drunk and have a good time, looks like thats not going to happen.

We decided we were going to end the party, then we can go to the hideout and get this shit all cleared up. An hour later and we were all in our cars driving down the hideout. Edward was riding with Alice, - because he had to much to drink during cleanup - and Rose was with me, I was getting fucking tired by now, it was early morning.

"I don't get it Emmett." Rosalie sighed.

"Get what Rose?" I asked, glad she was talking, at least she can keep me awake.

"You want to kill Edward for calling her a whore but you don't care that Jaspers down there probably fucking her brains out." She said matter-of-factly. I nearly lost control of the truck when it hit me.

Bella's with Jasper... Mr Smooth. Shit shit shit shit!

"Fuck!" I bellowed and pushed down on the gas to get there faster. Alice must have been wondering what was going on, but she kept up easily.

I pulled up at the hideout to see Jaspers car was there. I cursed again then jumped out of the car, closely followed by a stumbling Edward then Rose and Alice.

"Emmett, slow down." Alice growled, "..Edward needs to speak with her first." I was up the stairs taking them two at a time then at Jaspers door. Without hesitation I flung the door open and switched the lights on.

There was Bella and Jasper, wrapped around each other like a fucking pretzel. Her fucking bra and top lying on the ground near her boots. I stepped closer and noticed she was wearing Jaspers shirt, which was riding up her stomach, his hand on her bare waist.

"What the fuck?" Edward said pushing past me to get into the room. He stood at the foot of the bed, staring at them in disbelief.

Jasper began to wakeup, his eyes blinked furiously at the harsh lights and mumbled something.

"Dude... what the fuck?! Turn the light off!" He moaned when he noticed Edward.

"What the fuck are you doing Jasper!" Edward yelled, causing Bella to wake. She rolled over but stayed close to Jasper, her eyes fell on mine and she blinked furiously trying to wake up. She took in Rose and Alice standing beside me then her eyes flickered to Edward, she gasped a little then buried her head back into Jaspers chest .

"Edward... fuck off!" Jasper growled, pulling Bella tighter to him.

"Fuck off?! Jasper what the fuck are you doing! What have you done! Get the fuck away from her!" Edward yelled louder. Both him and Jasper looked like they were ready to kill each other.

"Get the fuck out of my room NOW CULLEN!" Jasper growled, stroking Bella's hair.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Edward retorted.

"Shut the fuck up! Both of you!" I yelled glaring at them. "...Edward, stop fucking insulting my sister before I hurt you and Jasper, get off my sister before I hurt you too!" I snarled. Edward stepped back but kept his eyes on Bella. Jasper gave me a look but didn't make any move to get up.

"I said, get off her Hale!" I yelled. Jasper kissed Bella's forehead - causing me to see red – then started to shuffle off the bed. He couldn't get far because Bella wouldn't let him go.

"Bella, let him go right now!" I growled. Her head shot up and her eyes narrowed blazing with fire.

Oh fuck... here we go.

"I'm sorry, what did you say _Emmett_?" She hissed, shifting so her legs were tucked under her.

"I said, let go of Jasper." Even to me my voice sounded nonthreatening. She was glaring at me now, her stare boring holes into me.

"You turn the fuck around right now Emmett and get out of Jaspers room." She said low and angrily. "I need to talk to you." I huffed, I knew I was going to loose this argument so whats the point?

"Yes, and I need to talk to you. Go wait in you're room or downstairs." She shuffled a little and I turned to leave.

"Wait, Edward had an apology to make." Alice cried out, "... to Bella." This seemed to take Bella by surprise, Jasper tried to unclench the hold she had on his pants.

"Bella, you need to do this by yourself. You'll be fine." He said patting her leg.

"No, you're staying. Whatever he has to say, he can say it in front of you," She shook her head defiantly and turned to look at Edward, who was still staring at her.

"No, you do this one by yourself. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Jasper finally pried her fingers off his pants and stood up and walked towards us. He glanced over at Edward then sighed and we left.

Edward must have closed Jaspers door because the door clicked shut while we walked down the stairs. We couldn't hear anything.

"Whats that all about?" Alice asked Jasper.

"You remember Izzy?" Jasper said when we got to the table, all of us nodded, remembering the story that Edward told us about Chicago.

"Well that's Izzy." Jasper said slumping down to rest his head on the table.

"What?" All three of us gasped.

Everything seemed to fall into place now. I felt so stupid for never thinking about it. Mom and Bella went to Chicago for Christmas almost 5years ago. Bella was never called Bella, her nickname was always Izzy. Then when she came home from the holiday, she wouldn't let anyone call her that. She changed after that holiday, she was quiet and more self conscious.

I never understood her sudden change, Mom said it was just the age she was at. Little did we know it was actually a boy.

Here I was worrying that Edward would hurt Bella while she was here, what I didn't know was that he had already hurt her.

I wasn't paying attention to Jasper and the girls conversation, I was too busy with the realization of what the situation was.

There was a loud crash from upstairs and voices. Jasper and I jumped to our feet but before we could make it to the stairway Bella was stomping down them looking angry as hell.

"Bella...wait!" Edward called from the top of the stairs. "...give me a chance to explain."

"Explain?!" She halted halfway down, she spun around to glare at him, "...explain Edward? NOW you want to explain?!" She yelled, gripping the rail.

"Please...just hear me out." Edward said softly. I wondered for a moment if he would be pleading like this if he was sober, or if he would even care. No, I knew better, Edward actually had feelings for Izzy. This was hard to watch, both of them were hurting. I mean, I love my sister she means the world to me but Edward was like family too, he was also hurting.

"You've managed to wait 5years so far Edward. I don't see the point in explanations now." She was still gripping the rail, but her voice had dropped to a snarl.

"Izzy..-" He started, "Don't!" Bella snapped at him, giving a hard look. She turned around and got to the bottom of the steps, then walked to me and Jasper. "I want to go home now, can either one of you take me?" I nodded and started towards the door, Bella walking closely behind me.

"Wait... no no no! Izzy stop. Listen to me dammit!" Edward flew down the stairs and grabbed her arm just as she stepped through the door.

I watched as Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a fraction of a second, she turned to Edward – who looked like he was close to tears.

"Please... please just listen Izzy, I've missed you..." Edward said desperately. Bella put her free hand on Edwards chest, I thought she was going to pull him to her and possibly kiss him, instead she shoved him hard. He stumbled backwards and dropped her arm.

"You don't get to touch me Edward. You lost all rights to my body when you left me." She hissed, with enough venom to kill any of Edwards hopes that she wasn't being serious.

Bella swallowed hard then turned to walk to my truck, she lifted her head to the sky and let the water fall on her face.

"Izzy... please don't leave me." Edward called from the doorway of the house. He looked like a broken man, nothing like the Edward I had known for the last 6months. Nothing like the Edward everyone in Forks knew him as.

"You walked away from me Edward. Now you can watch me walk away from you." She said then slipped into the passengers side. I climbed in and started the engine, she was looking down at her hands, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

I turned the truck around, before we left I turned to her, "You sure about this Bells?" I asked gently.

"No..." she shook her head, "...but take me home please."

I sighed then sped off down the driveway.

* * *

**So Edward figured it out. He was all dramatic because of the alcohol... he's going to go back to being a heartless bastard next chapter. Which reminds me, next chapter is the first day of school. **

**Sorry theres so much drama in the first few chapters, theres a truck-load more to come. **

**Please review people! I feed off them. **

**Lidi :]**


End file.
